Operation Purpleheart
by rottenapples801
Summary: The most boring and pressuring life you can lead? Being an elite student for an all-boy’s school for future spies and assasins. The freakiest mission ever? Pretending to have your period. Stuffing your bra. Skirts. And falling in love while you’re at it.
1. Chapter 1

_**HI GUYS! SECOND HITSUHINA FANFIC! YYYYEEESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GETTIN' A FEELING THAT THIS ONE'S GONNA BE LONGER THAN MY FIRST ONE… ENJOY!**_

_**XIOU!**_

Disclaimer: I dun own Bleach but I made up this story…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intros of settings (as this story has ABOSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with shinigami business)…

Dante Boy's High-

Boarding School for orphaned boys with special talents and abilities that trains them so they can go on missions for recognised businesses.

In England.

No uniform.

All students get group or solo missions as end-of-year assignments.

Rivalry School is Ofelia's Girl's Academy.

Top elite student is Hitsugaya Toushiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ofelia's Girls' Academy-

Boarding School for orphaned girls with special talents and abilities that trains them so they can go on missions for recognised businesses.

In America.

No uniform.

Students do NOT get sent on missions until graduating year but get special training (which'll be revealed later in the story).

Rivalry School is Dante Boy's High.

Top elite student is Hinamori Momo (who also just happens to be Head Mistress's adoptive daughter).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NOW… THE STORY…**_

"It is a fact that human beings **are **the **most **violent creatures that have walked this planet… With all of you boys that will be going on special missions for the world's most financially recognised businesses in the future; you **will **assassinate at least ONE person. That person may be a successor of a company or just another rivalry spy getting in the way."

Hitsugaya's head rested in the palms of his hands as he floated off into space. This wasn't usual for the boy genius, being the top elite student for Dante Boys' High but their substitute homeroom teacher was someone who teenagers his age these days would describe as "gay". It was utterly unbelievable that this man (Mr Hays was his name) was a professional missionary with his overly-high nose, wavy brown comb-over hair and thick-rimmed, round, red glasses that sat on the end of his nose with a funny accent to top it all off.

'_Just give us our end-of-year assignments and let us go to combat class!'_

"I will now randomly give out the end-of-year assignments to each and one of you. They will either be a group or solo assignment. However, beware; some of these assignments **have **been fatal before many times and some of you may find it necessary to **kill**."

'_Just about time…'_

Hitsugaya's head rose from the comfort of his warm palms and he finally paid attention to the teacher with interest. Mr Hays was now walking around to each desk in the classroom, handing out pieces of paper from a bucket. He ambled over to the white-haired genius's desk and laid a piece of folded up paper on it. Hitsugaya flashed him a fake smile and the teacher moved onto the next desk.

There was something… suspicious about the piece of paper… just the feeling people get when they see something that looked like it was going to cause trouble…

'_Screw trouble! We get these at the end of every frigging year anyway…'_

Hitsugaya opened the piece of paper and read what it said on the inside-

_**OFELIA'S GIRL'S ACADEMY- OPERATION PURPLEHEART.**_

_**GOAL: TO ASSASSINATE SCHOOL'S SUCCESSOR IN ORDER TO LOWER SCHOOL'S CHANCES OF CONTINUING TO EXIST.**_

_**METHOD: TO FORGE FAKE IDENTITY AND STAY AT OFELIA'S GIRL'S ACADEMY AS STUDENT FOR AS MUCH TIME NEEDED TO COMPLETE TASK.**_

'_Wow… __**assassinate**__? Hmmm… I thought Ofelia's Girl's Academy was an all-girl school… I'll talk about it with Ichigo later…'_

Hitsugaya packed up his books and headed to the last lesson of the day, combat class.

_**AT COMBAT CLASS…**_

"Now, all of you boys pick your partners from the box on my desk and find your designated areas for today's lesson!" yelled Ms Hilter, the combat teacher as she clapped her hands. All of the boys trudged towards a red box on Ms Hilter's desk.

Combat class was a bit different from the other classes. At the start of the lesson, the boys had to go to Ms Hilter's desk to pick out a card and the person in the class with the same symbol was their partner. The symbol also represented where they were training.

'_Hmmm… I got the bars today huh?'_

The bars were the most difficult and advanced training area out of all fifteen areas and Hitsugaya had managed to pull it out of the box. It was a room with random metal bars sticking out from the walls everywhere. There was no floor but a trampoline that covered the entire training room's floor besides a square of tiles that was only one metre by one metre in front of the door. He walked out of the classroom and made it to the bars training room hallway.

'_And who's my partner today…'_

He opened the door and ducked his head just in time to dodge a punch in the face. He rolled sideways and swung himself onto a bar with his right hand. He sat on the bar like a broomstick and looked down to see who his partner was today.

Patrick Helens. He was an average-sized boy with brown that reached his shoulders. His parents had died in a car crash when he was four years old but Dante Boy's High had recognised him and enrolled him into the school for his ability of being able to speak twelve different languages and breaking ANY type of lock faster than Hitsugaya opening an envelope. His blue and brown eyes (his eyes are separate colours) stood out in his suntanned face and gazed into Hitsugaya's.

"I nearly got ya there the first time!" Patrick sneered before Hitsugaya grabbed his pole, swung downwards and knocked Patrick off his feet.

"And that's going to be the last time!" Hitsugaya sneered back as he swung onto another pole. Big mistake. Patrick grabbed his feet and threw him against a wall while he used the chance to swing onto the pole that Hitsugaya was aiming for.

"You're wrong there!"

Hitsugaya fell onto the trampoline but then used that chance to bounce himself high enough, dodging all the bars on the way, to deliver a roundhouse kick in mid air to Patrick's head. Patrick then grabbed Hitsugaya's foot and tried to bring his leg down on Hitsugaya's head. Hitsugaya grunted and swung himself around a pole and threw Patrick into the other direction but the blond smartass managed to grab a pole nearby and regained his balance in the next three seconds.

The next thirty seconds went by in complete silence as the boys' gazes dug into each other's eyes before Patrick dived towards Hitsugaya where he attempted to punch Hitsugaya in the chest but Hitsugaya grabbed his fist then threw him onto a pole. Then quickly, before Patrick could regain his balance, Hitsugaya swept down on him and slammed into his chest. While they were both falling, Hitsugaya then grabbed a pole beneath Patrick and kicked him in the back.

Patrick fell to the trampoline below as Hitsugaya swung himself on another pole and sat there just as the bell for lunch time rang.

"Looks like you win…" Patrick sighed as he picked himself off the trampoline and limped towards the door to go to the nurse's office. Hitsugaya grumbled in reply and swung his way across the bars to the door.

'_I'd better ask Ichigo about the weird Operation Purpleheart thing…'_

Hitsugaya trudged down the hallways to his room where his roommate, Ichigo Kurosaki was always waiting there for him so they could have dinner. He fumbled his keys into the lock on the red, wooden door with the number 361 and slammed it shut behind him when he entered the room. Ichigo was lying in bed, spinning a basketball on his index finger.

"Yo!" Ichigo greeted as he got off his bed. "We meetin' the others at the dining hall?" Hitsugaya just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ichigo said as he walked over to his closet to get dressed into fresh clothes. Hitsugaya met Ichigo when he first entered the school which was when he was eleven years old after his dad ran away and never came back and his mum died when she had a brain tumour. The school then recognised and enrolled Hitsugaya for his high intelligence and impressive combat abilities. Ichigo was his roommate from that day. Ichigo's parents had died in a house fire when he was three and was recognised for his ability of being able to set up extremely high-tech security systems that nobody but himself could surpass.

"Hey Ichigo, what's your end-of-year missionary assignment?"

"Here," Ichigo mumbled and handed Hitsugaya the piece of paper with his mission on it and Hitsugaya handed Ichigo his.

Hitsugaya spread out the crumbled piece of paper and read its contents-

_**MEXICO CITY- OPERATION JACKALTHEIF**_

_**GOAL: TO CAPTURE 32-YEAR-OLD BRAD JOSIE, MAN ACCUSED OF MURDERING HIS WIVES FOR MONEY FROM LIFE INSURANCE**_

_**METHOD: TO FIND OUT WHICH HOTEL HE'S STAYING IN WITH A PART TIME JOB THERE THEN BRINGING HIM BACK CAPTURED**_

'_Hmmmm… man accused of murdering his own __**wives **__for money from their life insurances? Bizarre people these days…'_

"Here," Hitsugaya mumbled as she shoved the piece of paper into Ichigo's hand but Ichigo just sat there, wide-eyed. Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong with my missionary assignment?"

Ichigo stay put for the next few minutes of silence before bursting out laughing…


	2. Chapter 2

_**K.. I'M NOT SURE WAT 2 WRITE IN MY AN AT THE START OF THIS CHAPPY… ENJOY! IF U LIKED THE LAST CHAPPY…**_

Hitsugaya watched with a cocked eyebrow at his doubled-over roommate laugh his head off for the next five minutes until he finally settled himself.

"Is there something wrong with assassinating someone besides the fact that it's a crime?"

Ichigo got a highlighter and highlighted something on the piece of paper and shoved it into Hitsugaya's hands. He opened up the piece of crinkled paper.

'_I've got a pretty bad feeling about this…'_

He read through the notes carefully, absorbing each detail. Out of the entire task, Ichigo had highlighted,

_**OFELIA'S **__**GIRL'S**__** ACADEMY- OPERATION PURPLEHEART.**_

_**GOAL: TO ASSASSINATE SCHOOL'S SUCCESSOR IN ORDER TO LOWER SCHOOL'S CHANCES OF CONTINUING TO EXIST.**_

_**METHOD: TO **__**FORGE FAKE IDENTITY AND STAY AT OFELIA'S GIRL'S ACADEMY AS STUDENT FOR AS MUCH TIME NEEDED TO COMPLETE TASK.**_

Hitsugaya scratched his head and pieced the highlighted sections together in his head.

'_Hmmm… let's see… Ofelia's __**Girl's **__Academy and Forge fake identity and stay at Ofelia's Girl's Academy as __**student**__… Hmmm… Girl's Academy, Forge fake identity and student… OMG!'_

Ichigo burst out laughing again as Hitsugaya's eyes widened as what the mission was asking of him finally hit him. His hands dropped the piece of paper and his mouth dropped open.

'_K… let me get this straight. I'm going to stay at Ofelia's Girl's Academy as a __**girl**__? Until my mission is completed?'_

Hitsugaya and Ichigo both jumped to someone suddenly knocking on their door.

"Come in!" Ichigo yelled, getting up on his feet.

"How can I come in if the door's locked!" retorted someone from the other side of the door. Ichigo was about to ask who it was until the person then said, "It's not beautiful to greet people in such a manner!"

"Come in, Yumichika!"Ichigo moaned. Him or Hitsugaya didn't know why they liked him and became friends with him in the first place due to his gayness but he was a nice friend. Yumichika Ayasegawa, like most of the boys attending Dante Boy's High, never knew his parents. He was raised in an orphanage until one day; he was kidnapped when he was held hostage by two robbers that had broken into the home. In that position, Yumichika pretended to have an asthma attack before the intruders let him go and ran away with items that they'd stolen but left everyone completely unharmed. This was broadcasted on the news all over England before he was enrolled into Dante Boy's High as a professional con artist and talented fighter.

"What are you doing tomorrow? Spending time practising on skills that you need for your mission or just preparing for it?" Yumichika inquired with his usual fancy-ass tone and he cocked his eyebrow as Ichigo glanced at Hitsugaya and smirked. Hitsugaya just shot him an icy glare.

"Now, what's going on in here? Toushiro-san, what's your mission?"

Hitsugaya tried to hide his assessment behind his back but Yumichika eagerly snatched it from his hands and skimmed through it. Watching Yumichika's eyes darting right and left, skimming the note, Hitsugaya waited for showers of humiliation. However, to his surprise, Yumichika smiled then broke into a light frown.

"What is it?"

"I can help you prepare for this… we don't have long though… We'll start preparing straight after dinner…" With that, a slightly excited Yumichika got up and left the room with a hungry Hitsugaya and Ichigo.

_**AT THE DINING HALL…**_

Hitsugaya prodded his beef lasagne with his cutlery but didn't dig into it.

'_I'm not hungry… too much to think about… assessment… being a girl…'_

Hitsugaya sighed and scratched his head. It couldn't be **that **hard being a girl? All he had to do was to forge a fake ID, be noticed by the school headmistress or inspectors or whatever (somehow…), be a girl for a few days or weeks, assassinate the damn successor bitch then leave the school.

Listening to what his friends at his table were talking about, everyone seemed to be talking about their assessments. Steal this, steal that… assassinate this person or thing… capture or kidnap this person or that person… nobody's assessment had **anything **to do with cross-dressing…

The white-haired boy's head fell to the table with a loud THUD and caught everyone's attention (just his friends at his table).

"Hey Toushiro! You didn't tell us about your assessment!" Ikkaku yelled to him from the other side of the table, his feet on his chair. Hitsugaya went a deep shade of red in his cheeks as he lifted his head off the table and bunched up his fists.

"Yeah! What's your assessment?" Hisagi poked Hitsugaya on the shoulder with his fork over and over again as he asked the same question every time he poked. "HEY! We've been asking you the same question over the last five frigging minutes! You might as well tell u-"

Hisagi froze when he realised that he poked too hard this time and the fork stabbed into Hitsugaya's flesh. Hitsugaya did nothing but twitch his eyebrow and pull the fork out. The blood was trickling down his arm in a thin stream and soaked the sleeve of his white Linkin Park t-shirt.

"Oh, ummmaa… sorry?"

Hitsugaya glared at him through the corner of his eye.

'_That idiot…'_

Everyone in the dining room had gone silent and was staring at them now. The white haired genius got out of his seat and left the room.

"Hey, ummmaa… you're not eatin' your lasagne?" Ikkaku yelled at him but only got a grunt in reply.

He slammed the door of his room shut and went into the bathroom to run the cut underneath the sink. The cool water felt weird on the injury but felt nice at the same time as it was making it numb…

"YO, little man! Wake up!"

Hitsugaya's eyes fluttered open just before he felt a pillow thwacking his head. He looked up to see Ichigo holding a pillow with on eyebrow cocked. Hitsugaya instantly grabbed his pillow in response and smacked Ichigo in the face with it.

'_I must've fell asleep at the sink… so lame… no, WAIT! I don't have time for this!'_

Hitsugaya stumbled out of bed and slipped on a black-ish purple singlet with a pair of orange cargo jeans and black skate shoes.

"Where are you going? I thought Yumichika was coming **here**… right?"

Hitsugaya slapped himself in the forehead as everything came rushing back to him.

'_DAMN! The whole being a girl thing! I forgot that!'_

Everything was then interrupted by a knock on the door that Hitsugaya dreaded answering for the rest of the day…

_**SORRY 4 THE LATE UPDATE! MY PARENTS DUN LIKE ME WRITIN' ANIME FANFIC SO I WRITE IT IN SECRET… LOL… I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK SO I JUST RANDOMLY TYPED THIS ONE UP… THE NEXT ONE OR TWO CHAPPIES'LL BE BETTER THEN OUR WHITE-HAIRED PRODIGY'LL BE AT OFELIA'S GIRL'S ACADEMY… YAY!...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SORRY… SOZ… I BROKE MY WRIST WHEN I PUNCHED THIS IDIOT DUDE IN MY CLASS AND MADE HIM CRY… I'M TRYING TYPE TO GET ON WITH THE MISSION…**_

Hitsugaya paced around the terminal in the airport.

'_Ok… According to Ikkaku's research, the successor of that Ofelia's Girl's Academy or whatever just happens to be this chick named Hinamori Momo… all I have to do is assassinate her… More importantly, I should get changed into my girl's outfit soon as I get onto the plane or people will suspect something… I've got my fake passport and I'm enrolled… no wait, I should get changed now…'_

Hitsugaya checked his watch. It read 7:23pm. His plane for America departed at 8:00pm.

'_Good. I'll find a handicap toilet and get changed in there.'_

He dragged his roller bad and made his way to the handicap toilet. He turned around and checked that nobody was looking before he crept in and zipped his bag open.

The stressed out boy slid his pants and shirt off frantically as he put on a plain white bra that had fake, sponge boobs glued into them. He then struggled his way into a black dress and pulled on a pair of pink converse shoes. He slipped on a shower cap before applying double-sided sticky tape to it and sticking on a long, white wig that had a cute side fringe on it.

'_Damn… I __**do **__look like a girl… just like Yumichika and Ichigo said… I should get rid of the clothes I was wearing…'_

Toushiro sighed as he shoved his boy clothes that he was wearing into the bottom of the bin beneath the tissues. He clutched his fake passport in his right hand with his oversized trolley bag in the other. Pushing the toilet door open, Toushiro grunted as he accidentally bumped into another person.

"Ouch!" the other person laid sprawled on the floor, clutching her head.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Hitsugaya let out a high-pitched yet, timid and "feminine" voice.

"It's okay. I'm fine! I should watch where I'm going!" The other girl replied, brushing her clothes. She was wearing a pair of navy green cargo jeans, black "The Used" v-neck t-shirt that showed off her petite figure, white skate shoes and had her silky, brown hair in a bun that had a light green cloth wrapped around it.

'_This isn't the time to be apologising to some chick that I've already apologised to!'_

Hitsugaya quickly got up and dragged his roller bag with his fake passport in his other hand and went to line up at the queue for passport checks before getting onto the plane.

"Ummmaa… Excuse me?" The brunette from a few seconds ago called out, stopping Hitsugaya in his tracks. He turned around. "This WILL sound silly if I'm wrong… but are you, by any chance, ummmaa… Kishibe Mina?"

"No! Sorry…" Hitsugaya turned around and continued to amble over to the queue.

'_No wait… Kishibe Mina… I've heard that name before… Hmmmm… wait… __**SHIT! **__That's my female alias!'_

Hitsugaya turned around rapidly and ran over to the girl.

"I'm **so **sorry! Yes, I am Kishibe Mina!"

The brunette just smiled cheerfully at him and introduced herself.

"Well, I was sent here from Ofelia's Girl's Academy to escort you! The others'll be waitin' at the school! Why did you say 'no' when I asked if your name was Kishibe Mina?"

"I forgot!"

"You forgot your own name?"

'_Shit…'_

However to Hitsugaya's surprise, the girl just smiled.

"Don't worry! I do that too! You know, new school, got a lot of things on your mind and you forget your own name by accident! Speaking of names, my name's Hinamori Momo!"

'_**This **__girl that can't even remember her real name is meant to be the successor for our rivalry school?'_

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and was lost in deep thought until Hinamori grabbed his hand and walked over to the queue, whipping out her passport and ticket.

_**ON THE PLANE…**_

The girl named Hinamori frowned as she flicked through a magazine next to Toushiro on the window side.

'_Out of all places, why does this girl have to sit next to __**me**__?'_

"Hmmm…"

Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore. Hinamori's constant "Hmmms" and "Ahs" had made him itch with curiosity of what she was looking at. He carefully, slightly lifted the cover of the magazine with his index finger.

"What are you looking at?"

He froze.

_**OFELIA'S GIRL'S ACADEMY NEWSLETTER.**_

'_News letter? That damned place even has its own news letter?'_

"I got another copy if you wanna read this one?"

Hitsugaya stared at the news letter in Hinamori's hand and cocked his eyebrow.

"Ok…" he muttered awkwardly, taking the magazine out of her hands.

"Reading such a thing in such a public place'll give away our school's true identity!"

Hitsugaya jumped from the sudden voice chiming from behind them. He and Hinamori both turned around to see a blonde chick with disturbingly massive boobs and light blue eyes.

"Rangiku-san! Hisashiburi!"

"Whaddya mean? We followed you here!" They so-called-Rangiku laughed before three other girls popped up behind them.

"Tatsuki-chan! Orihime-chan! Rukia-chan! You all followed me here? That's so sweet of you guys!"

Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow.

'_I'd probably be angry if I were Hinamori…'_

One of the three extra girls on the very left had short, black, surfer hair, brown eyes on a tomboy-like complexion. The girl in the middle had silky, long, orange hair with grey eyes and massive boobs which were… massive but smaller than Rangiku's. Finally, the girl on the very right was raven-haired with violet-blue eyes.

The girl on the very left eyed Hitsugaya in slight suspicion before asking, "So she's the new rookie?"

Hitsugaya blinked a couple of times.

"Well… you can say tha-"

"Since we've just met, I'll warn you. Hurt Hinamori or Orihime, emotionally or physically, and I'll kill you!"

The white-haired teen cocked his eyebrow and cleared his throat in awkwardness.

"Tatsuki-chan! I know you're just being overprotective of us but that wasn't very nice to-"

"Kishibe Mina, right? My research sources are very accurate!" The orange-haired girl in the middle sang and pulled out a peace sign in the air.

"Sh! Inoue! You're going to wake everyone!" The girl on the very right hushed.

"Oh! Gomen, Kuchiki-san!"

The raven-haired girl just shook her head in amusement.

'_That so called loud-mouth-Inoue girl's smart as Ikkaku?'_

He stared at her for a couple of seconds.

'_Doesn't look or act smart…'_

"You falling for her?" Hinamori jokingly giggled in his ear; surprising him at the fact that he wasn't expecting that and the other fact that she got the wrong idea.

"You're not a lesbian right? Just checking!" Rangiku asked with a questioning look on her face.

"NO! I'm not a lesbian!" Hitsugaya stammered before going red in the face.

"I was just joking! Jeez… such a reaction!"

"You're hiding something. Aren't you?" The raven-haired girl on the very right inquired with a stern look on her face. "You're gulped just a second before answering Matsumoto's question, sweat's forming in your hands and your reaction to the question was more… how to say this… not calmer than most people's reactions?"

'_Impressive… she's already suspicious that I'm "hiding" something…'_

Hitsugaya folded his arms.

"Body language reader eh?"

"Now, now, guys! This isn't the best way to start off right?"

"But Hinamori! She's your _**roommate**_!"

Hitsugaya choked on his breath and started coughing. He then stopped and his eyes widened.

'_The girl I'm meant to assassinate is my __**roommate**__?'_

The four girls returned to their seats on either sides of the plane. Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya and giggled.

"You looked so traumatised! Look, I'm sorry! Don't take this personally. They're not like that AT ALL!"

"Ok…" Hitsugaya mumbled and rolled onto his side in his seat.

'_The quicker this damn mission ends, the better… no, WAIT! She's sitting next to me on the plane… I could assassinate her NOW…'_

"I need to go to the toilet. Sorry!"

Hitsugaya plastered a fake smile onto his lips and got out of his seat as Hinamori shuffled out to the toilet and sat in his seat again.

"Would you like a drink?" a flight attendant casually strolled up the aisle, stopped next to Hitsugaya and asked him.

"Yes, some coffee please! And my friend likes Sprite but she's in the toilet!" Hitsugaya forced out his girl voice again.

'_Damn… the voice is KILLING me…'_

The woman poured two cups of coffee and Sprite before handing it to Hitsugaya and walking to the next person.

'_Good… now all I have to do is spike her drink with something…'_

That was when it hit him. What was he meant to spike the girl's drink with? He needed something lethal… drugs and medicine weren't allowed on the plane but only in the baggage…

'_I'm sure there's something in the toilet… soap perhaps?'_

Hitsugaya got out of his seat and walked to a toilet on the other side of the plane, considering that Hinamori was in the closer one. He slid the door open and locked it behind him before he started rummaging through the cupboards.

Toilet paper… soap… DETERGENT! And it was clear! (there is such thing as clear detergent)…

Hitsugaya poured a whole heap into his hands before leaving the crammed place. He walked to his seat to find Hinamori, to his dismay, already drinking her Sprite in her seat. His eyes widened.

'_Damn… I was too late…'_

"Why is there soap in your hands?" Hinamori asked, staring at the frustrated white-haired teen's hands with her eyebrow cocked.

"I must've forgotten to wash it off when washing my hands! Hehehe…" Toushiro knew it was a crap excuse but it was the first thing that came into his mind. Thank goodness that Rukia-body-language-expert girl wasn't here…

"You know, I was thinking about this for some time now but…" Hinamori started before finishing really frankly. "You're weird!"

Hitsugaya felt a vein popping on the back of his head. Weird? Nobody _**EVER **_called him that before in his life… they might've called him show off, bean curd, French fry or a whole lot of other things but… never weird…

"You look kinda scarred! Sorry if I was too harsh then!" The girl tinkled and the shocked boy sat in his seat before she handed him a thin, A4-sized blue book with the Ofelia's Girl's Academy logo on the cover.

"And what's this?"

"Oh, that's the school rule book! I managed to photocopy a copy!"

"Do I… read it?"

"Well… YES!"

Hitsugaya felt his cheeks being smothered in an embarrassed shade of red.

'_Of course I read it!'_

He flipped through the book and quickly skimmed the contents.

'_Must keep dorms clean at all times… No dorm parties… Do not take medication without the nurse knowing about it… No skipping class unless it's an emergency… it's all the same crap as Dante High..'_

His eyes stopped on the last rule in the book before curling his lips into a slight smirk.

'_**ABSOLUTELY NO MALES ON CAMPUS WITHOUT PRINCIPAL'S APPROVAL…'**_

It looked like he had to bend the rules…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'LL BE INTRODUCIN' THE GIRL'S ACADEMY IN THE NEXT CHAPPY AND YOU'LL GET TO KNOW THE FEMALES BETTER!**_

_**LAWL**_

…


	4. Chapter 4

_**HI… LAWL… OUR CLASS WENT ON AN EXCURSION TO A FARM TO SEE HOW THE DROUGHT WAS AFFECTIN G THE FARMERS WHEN WE SAW A DOG PISSING ON AN ELECTRIC FENCE… LAWL**_

Momo fumbled the keys into a lock on a green door saying, "ROOM 386. Hinamori Momo and Kishibe Mina."

Hitsugaya dropped his luggage beside him and raised his hands to help her when-

"YAY! It's open!" Hinamori cheered as she pushed the door open and entered. Toushiro rolled his eyes in annoyance and picked his luggage up again before he heard a sigh escaping Momo's lips.

"Great! The other girls broke into my room again!"

'_Wha?'_

Hitsugaya trudged into the room and dropped his luggage in shock at what he saw. The room w-w-was… TRASHED!

'_What is this? A garbage dump? It's worse than Hisagi's room!'_

The sheet were ruffled up and rolled into giant balls on the beds and clothes were strewn all over the floor. Graffiti smothered the walls. Mostly containing insults and swearwords. Hitsugaya's eyes shot from wall to wall, reading them one by one.

'I you didn't have friends, you'd be French fries by now!'

'Is your name Maple Syrup? It should be you Sap!'

'_This is… not worse but… bitchier than what happens at Dante?'_

His eyes stopped on a strange message saying, 'Mutant experiment of the mutant headmistress, eh?'

'_What's THAT meant to mean?'_

_**CLASH!**_

Toushiro whizzed around to face the sudden sound. Hinamori was getting out cleaning utensils.

"Wait, aren't you telling this to the principal?"

Hinamori eyed Hitsugaya before replying.

"No. First of all, this happens at least once a week, if not more. Second of all, the seniors do this. Finally, there's no helping it if I'm the headmistress's adoptive daughter!"

He froze.

'_That just made this mission a whole lot more complicated… if I kill her too soon, they'll suspect me strongly since I'm her roommate… I should take some time and pretend to be friends with her…'_

Toushiro walked over to Hinamori and grabbed a bucket and sponge out of her hands. She stared at him in surprise.

"I'll do the walls and you clean up the clothes and sheets! How 'bout that?"

He could see tears swelling up in Hinamori's eyes and the brunette nodded cheerfully. He filled the bucket up with soap water before soaking the sponge in there and scrubbing the hell out of the walls. He was glad it was only pencils and crayons. The scrubber then stopped to scratch his itching back.

'_Damn it! This bra's driving me crazy!'_

He scratched his back and before he knew it, his chest started itching as well because of the sponge boobs.

'_If I __**ever**__ meet the person that invented these… chest instruments, I'll deliver a roundhouse kick to their head!'_

"Ummmaa… Mina? You okay there? You're ummmaa… scratching a lot! Hehehe…" Hinamori blushed as she watched the white-haired teen scratching "her breasts" in amusement, "You sure you don't need any lotion?"

Hitsugaya could feel himself going red now…

"No, I'm fine!"

He got back to scrubbing the walls.

"You know, I've never had a roommate before… you're my first one! Fate brought us together! Let's be friends, ne?"

Hitsugaya smiled and nodded.

'_Such a random girl…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THAT EVENING AT THE DINING HALL 4 DINNER…**_

Hinamori and Hitsugaya both stood in the line at the Dining Hall for their dinner. He could see that Hinamori was nervous and expecting something at the same time. He was no body-language reader like Rukia was but it was too obvious. She was panting, rubbing her hands together, her palms were sweating and she was tapping the crap out of her foot.

"If it isn't Little Peachy? Any similarity between you and any human is purely coincidental!" A senior girl with dirty blond hair that reached her hips and green eyes strutted up to Hinamori with another girl that looked just as sluggy as she did. Her friend laughed at her insult.

"At least I **AM **human!" Hinamori argued but the girls grabbed her by her collar and lifted her up. The petite victim struggled to breathe.

"What're ya gonna do? Go dob on us to ya mumma?"

Hinamori's eyes started to swell up with tears.

"Oh, Cherry! You're making her cry!" The girl's friend taunted. (A/N: I made the bully's name Cherry on purpose coz it means 'virgin' in Latin) The slut named Cherry then let go and Hinamori fell to the floor and started clutching her ankle.

"Aw, we hurt your ankle? Little tootsie?" Cherry cupped Hinamori's chin in her right hand before using her left hand to slap her face, "Talk back to me again and you'll be sorry!"

With that, the girls left.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya called out and ran over to the wrecked girl on the floor. Her hands were covering her face in order to hide the tears that fleeted her eyes.

'_That is __**it**__!'_

Hitsugaya got up on his feet and faced the bullies' backs.

"Hey you! Bitch!" He managed to call out in his female voice, which was becoming easier to use now since he was getting used to it.

"Are you talking to me, French fry?" Cherry turned around and rested her hand on her hip.

"I was wondering this since I first saw you but doesn't your plastic face melt in the tanning machine?" Hitsugaya called out. (A/N: LAWL! I made that insult up!) The girls in the dinner queue burst out laughing. Hinamori's eyes just widened.

"Earl, let's get that bi-atch!" (A/N: Earl means 'vomit' in Australian slang but it's also a girl's name) Cherry retorted and marched up to Hitsugaya before slapping him across the face.

'_A guy attacking a girl is pretty sissy…'_

"Why talk back to me in such a manner if you can't even fight back? I heard you've got amazing combat skills! Show them to me, bean curd!"

He felt a vein popping on the back of his head. That was it. He delivered a roundhouse kick to her cheek and then did a back flip in the air to regain his balance.

"Why you!" Earl's fist came flying at Hitsugaya's stomach but he stopped it before flipping her over his head.

"Your attacks are too direct! You not gonna hit nothing if you hit like a girl!" Hitsugaya taunted before freezing when he realised what he had said. Cherry and Earl had frozen too and had their eyebrows cocked.

"What are you, asexual?"

Hitsugaya's cheeks went red and he raised his fist to punch the girls but Hinamori grabbed his elbow and started to drag him away.

"Hinamori! Those bitches were bullying you! We can't just let them get away with i-"

"_**THIS **_is why I hate mealtimes!"

Hitsugaya tilted his head.

'_So she gets this on a daily basis? The strange graffiti and the girls just bullied her for no reason… but there's got to be one… besides the fact that the head mistress is her adoptive mother…'_

Hinamori dragged Hitsugaya back to their room where she slammed the door behind them and started crying. She sat behind next to her bed with her head buried in her hands. Her white haired roommate plonked himself next to her.

"You know Momo, you shouldn't let them get to you. That Cherry girl should just-"

"Look Mina, Cherry's had a much harder life than either of us had. Her parents found out that she wasn't their baby when she was 7 years old because she was swapped at the hospital but her real parents were both dead and neither of her current parents wanted to take custody of her."

Hitsugaya's jade eyes widened in both shock and sympathy.

"They abandoned her when she was seven?"

"Yeah, but the school recognised her for her excellence of code breaking and computer skills. Despite her sluttiness, that gal's a geek!"

They both chuckled at the thought of Cherry being glued to a computer chair in front of a screen typing random things on Google. (A/N: Just in case, I dun own Google)

"Speaking of which, how'd you get in?"

Hitsugaya blinked at Hinamori's sudden question. He sighed and tilted his head back so that it could rest on the side of Hinamori's bed.

"My mum had this huge brain tumour that was too deep inside her brain so neither of the doctors would touch it but letting her stay alive was costly. Then when I was eleven, Dad ran away from home and never came back because he didn't want to look after us anymore. He used to pay all of the medical bills coz he was a chairman of a business company."

Hinamori's eyes filled with pity and she looked down at her feet, slightly regretting of what she'd asked her roommate. Toushiro continued.

"Mum and I suffered **a lot **after that. We had to pay the electricity, phone and water bills. The groceries and all that stuff and on top of that, there was mum's brain tumour. But one day, she was driving me home from school and she had a seizure at the steering wheel. She only got them once per two months so we weren't expecting anything but anyway… our car rolled over six times and I lost consciousness but when I woke up in the hospital, I couldn't see her again. The only thing left from her was her will, saying that she'd leave everything that was hers to me. I have it all but I haven't touched it yet."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. It's just that most of us weren't really… abandoned or given up on…" Momo covered her mouth at what she'd just said. "SORRY!"

"Na, I'm fine… so how'd the others end up here?"

The brunette then spent the next hour telling her roommate about her friends' pasts.

Orihime never knew her parents as she was at the orphanage since she was nine months old but every since she learnt how to loan a computer at the local library when she was seven and somehow found out the government's plans for the future and spread the plans… everything had changed from her being an orphan to being the best researched at an all-girls' school for orphaned spies.

Tatsuki's parents were murdered right n front of her eyes in her bedroom when she was thirteen. Her dad was shot and her mum was stabbed to death protecting her. The girl was recognised and enrolled by the school when she memorised the blueprints for the underground sewage system for New York City and often helped the police to catch criminals by leading them there and getting them lost into a place that only she knew how to get out of without a map.

Rukia's parents had died in the classic, same old car crash except she had to go through more pain than others usually did. Way more pain. Her parents' car had collided with a truck on a drive in the mountains. The car rolled over ten times and Rukia was he only one in the car to survive with a broken arm, leg and major blood loss. The vehicle however, was completely totalled. Basically twisted. The paramedic couldn't get to Rukia to take her into emergency care so they had to roll the car over before cutting up her parents to get to her. She was then adopted by her uncle, who made her steal things and make fake sale deals with strangers for money. That was where she learnt how to tell when people were lying. They always looked awkward lying to a kid about money.

Rangiku never had parents. Well… she did but she never knew about them. She was given birth to then dumped in the trunk of a car. (A/N: I know, "very appealing") She was found by a couple then were given permission from child services to raise her until she was old enough to live on her own. Ofelia's Girl's Academy recognised her for her ability to be able to learn anything quicker than an average human. Despite her love for chocolate, alcohol and fashion, she'd learnt how to drive a car in three days by herself when she was fourteen!

"Wow…" Hitsugaya couldn't believe it. Especially how Rukia'd ended up here.

'_She had to watch people slicing up her parents? Not nice…'_

"So… you still haven't told me…" Hitsugaya began.

"What?"

"How _**you **_ended up here!"

Hinamori's eyes widened dramatically before they shrank back to their normal size. She fumbled around with her thumbs and sweat dropped in anxiety.

"I… ummmaa…"

"Hey Momo! Can we come in?"

It was Orihime.

"Come in! The door's open!"

Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki and Matsumoto burst into the room and ran over to the brunette, checking her for any injuries.

"OMG! We heard it happened again! I'm so sorry we weren't there!" Rukia wailed before Tatsuki butted in.

"If it weren't for our stupid History teacher keeping me in detention, I would've grinded them to dust, dammit!"

Before anyone knew it, there was an outburst of apologies and reassuring if Hinamori was okay.

"Mina-san! Everything's fine! Mina was there!" Hinamori looked over at Toushiro and smiled. "She whipped their asses like whipped cream, all right!"

Tatsuki held out her hand to the white haired prodigy.

"You've officially become one of us!" For the first time, Hitsugaya then witnessed the tomboy smiling.

"Are you some sort of club? Whaddya mean by **one of us**?"

Inoue sighed before replying to that inquiry.

"We're the only ones that don't hate or are scared of Hinamori."

'_Wow… only five people in the entire school? Besides the head mistress of course…'_

Matsumoto then strangled the entire group with one of her loving hugs.

"There's only six of us in the entire school but who cares as long as we have each other?"

Hinamori giggled, "Thanks guys!"

'_Why do they hate her so much? As I thought before, they can't hate her just for being the head mistress's adoptive daughter… although it __**is **__possible… why am I thinking like this? I can't get damned attached to them or I'll never finish this stupid mission…'_

"EARTH TO HINAMORI! KISHIBE MINA! KISHIBE MINA! YOU THERE?" Hinamori waved her hand in front of Hitsugaya's face. It took him a while to snap out of his deep thoughts.

"You okay? You sorta spaced out!" Orihime asked with a cocked eyebrow but Rukia was still eyeing the boy in suspicion.

'_Shit… she might pick up that I', lying if I lie… then I'll tell them a true fact rather than making something up…'_

"I was wondering… I don't mean to offend you , Hinamori but…" Hitsugaya trailed off, pretending to be part of the group. Hinamori, however finished the sentence.

"Why do they hate me so much?"

The whole group looked at each other in concern and wonder as if they should tell the prodigy or not. Then they all nodded at once in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

_**HI… I'M NOT SURE WHAT TO WRITE UP HERE SO I MIGHT AS WELL SHADDAP ANYWAY…**_

_**BY THE WAY, THNX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS…**_

"Hinamori's… how to say this… different?" Tatsuki tried to put the situation in a way where it wouldn't hurt the innocent girl's feelings. "She-"

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, is Momo Hinamori in there? The head mistress would like to talk to you!" The door then slightly opened. According to the school newsletter Hitsugaya read on the airplane, the person at the door was the school's vice principal, Mrs Braun. She had long, wavy, black hair that reached her hips, apple green eyes and a bright smile.

"Yes, I'm coming," Hinamori got up and walked over to the door before waving goodbye to her friends and left the room. Tatsuki decided to continue the story.

"She's a test tube baby. Her mum died when she was pregnant with her but the government wanted to experiment with the baby in the dead woman's womb and managed to take Hinamori out just a few seconds before the woman died."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened there was just… too much information to absorb…

'_Test tube babies? I thought they only existed in Science fiction…'_

"They raised Momo in a glass cell of this special amino acid because she couldn't get proteins from her mum as she was dead. She grew up normally… until the scientists decided to take this further…"

Orihime laid her hand on Tatsuki's shoulder and continued the story instead.

"The scientist started adding chemicals to the amino acid. They were meant to… they were illegal chemicals because they caused mutations with animals in experiments. The scientists added this because they were curious to see the side effects on a human being. In fact, they **did **have effects. Hinamori's IQ was already 154 by the time she was ten years old, she was a fast learner and she was able to pick up a chair by the time she was two!"

Toushiro blinked in surprise.

"Then one day, the scientists got bored with her experiments and wanted to terminate her but half the scientists still wanted to keep her for future use. So they had a court case which is where our head mistress butts in. She decided to adopt Hinamori and she was immediately enrolled to start this school when she was eight years old. Then, we all met when we were twelve and that was when the we-hate-test-tube-babies disease spreaded throughout the school."

The conversation was cut off with an awkward silence which was soon broken by a hungry growl coming from Hitsugaya's stomach.

'_I forgot… Hinamori dragged me here before I could eat anything…'_

"Did you eat anything for dinner?" Orihime asked, who was on her way to the door now.

"No… I don't think Hinamori had any either… why?"

"Orihime I don't think-" Tatsuki began but the excited orange-haired girl ignored her.

"Come to the Home Ec. Room and I'll cook something for both of you! Okay?"

Not knowing what to do, Hitsugaya slowly nodded, despite the fact that Rukia and Tatsuki were violently shaking their heads behind her, only stopping when Orihime turned around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**MEANWHILE, AT THE HEAD MISTRESS'S OFFICE…**_

Momo nervously opened the door to her adoptive mother's office and smiled back at Mrs Braun. She walked in and closed the door behind her. The head mistress's desk was empty…

'_**Huh? Where is she?'**_

The girl then gasped as a pair of cold hands squeezed her shoulders from behind. She turned around to meet her mother.

"Don't do that! Your hands are cold!" snapped Momo, rubbing her shoulders and taking a seat on a chair in the middle of the room.

"Is that a way to say 'hi' your mother?"

"_**A-dop-tive **_mother!"

"You wouldn't be here now if I didn't adopt you!"

"What about the fact that you just adopted me so that I could become the heir of this academy?"

The woman didn't answer the fact and just brushed it off. She sat in her chair with her legs crossed and started to twiddle around with her fingers.

"So, I heard that Cherry and Earl were at it again! But this time, your roommate came to the rescue!"

Momo awkwardly cleared her throat and looked away, "Where do you get this information anyway?"

"Rumour has it!"

Hinamori frowned as her adoptive mother got out of her seat and walked towards her.

"You shouldn't have to be protected by your friends. Even though Cherry and Earl are seniors, they're quite low-class! If this continues, you'll just be even more of a burden to everyone tmore han you are now!"

The brunette girl clenched her fists for a second but them relaxed.

"Is that why you called me here? Just to insult me?"

"No. There are rumours that a boy from Dante Boy's High has been sent here in secret to assassinate you. I won't, however, protect you and you must take care of this by yourself. Understand? I think a modified human like you will be able to handle a small task like this!"

"DON'T YOU **DARE **CALL ME THAT **AGAIN**!" Momo yelled, jumping from her seat but received as slap across the face.

"There's no helping it if that's the truth, hon!"

Hinamori stood up and marched towards the door when she felt a strong grasp around her wrist. It felt like ice was being frozen around it. She winced and stopped in her tracks. Her mum pulled her towards herself and delivered a freezing kiss to her daughter's lips. (A/N: Dun worry, this isn't a yuri or yaoi story coz I'm not a yuri or yaoi fan)

Momo's eyes widened and she quickly pulled away.

"You won't have to worry about your first kiss now!" Her mum chimed.

"Great, now I'm being sexually harassed my own mum! I might as well call child services and bitch about her!"

The head mistress then pushed her against the wall and pulled her head back by her hair.

"You wouldn't even survive the trip to the telephone!" she whispered threateningly in the girl's ear and shoved her towards the door before waving her away. "You can go now!"

Hinamori slammed the door behind her and went back to her room.

_**I MADE THIS CHAPPY SHORT… SOZ… I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER…**_

…


	6. Chapter 6

_**THANX 4 REVIEWING EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPPY!...**_

…

"Momo's been gone for quite a while now hasn't she?" Tatsuki asked as she seated herself on a kitchen bench at the Home Ec. Room. Rukia nodded.

"It's been an hour now," Orihime stated, putting chocolate on her snack, which happened to be ramen. Hitsugaya was drinking glasses of water to kill the sweetness of Orihime's cooking that was still in his mouth.

'_How does that Rangiku girl like that gal's cooking?'_

She'd given him fried rice when he told her that he didn't like sweet things but the fried rice still had red bean paste with chocolate chips, yam and mango salsa. **THAT **wasn't sweet?

"I'm going to check if Momo's in her room. Anyone wanna come with me?" Rukia got off her kitchen stool and walked towards the exit. Toushiro got off his seat as well and hobbled towards her.

"We warned you."

Hitsugaya nodded violently in agreement. There was an awkward silence which Hitsugaya broke so that Rukia could trust him a little more than she already did.

"So… tomorrow's the weekends… Whaddya gonna do?"

"We normally spend the time relaxing or doing homework and assignments…"

"So we're allowed to leave school campus?"

"Yea… but there's a curfew… you're only allowed out from 7am to 10pm unless you've got the head mistress's approval…"

Toushiro nodded.

'_Good… I could call Ichigo and the others tomorrow __**OUT **__of this stupid outfit…'_

They arrived at Hinamori's door and the white-haired teen unlocked the door before they both entered. Momo was asleep on her bed. Rukia walked up to her and pulled her blanket onto her friend before closing the window.

Hitsugaya checked his white watch which had a blue, heart-shaped clock face on it which Ichigo gave him before he left… and received a kick in the nuts for…

It read 10:45pm.

'_I have to go to sleep now or I won't wanna wake up in the morning…'_

"I should go now…" Rukia whispered before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

'_Hmmmm… wanna go to sleep but I'm not sleepy…'_

The boy looked over his peacefully sleeping roommate. The silver moonlight that shone through the window illuminated her petite figure. She'd obviously taken a shower due to her slightly wet hair that was soaking her pillow.

'_WHAT AM I DOING! Admiring this girl?'_

'_Actually, yes… you are…'_

'_Shaddap conscience!... Now's the perfect chance to kill her…'_

'_And get highly suspected of since you're her roommate?'_

'_For once, you're right…'_

'_Whaddya mean? I'm always right…'_

'_Shaddap…'_

Hitsugaya set his alarm clock for 6am and shoved it under his pillow. He then got out of his dress and converse shoes and put on a light green, sleeveless nightgown that reached his shins.

The teenager then fell asleep soon as his head hit his pillow.

…

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Toushiro woke up abruptly to the sound of his alarm going off, lifted his head off his pillow and hit the snooze button before forcing himself out of bed. The boy got out of his nightgown and put on short overalls, a pink t-shirt and a pair of yellow converse shoes. He packed a bag of guy clothes which happened to be a black Three Days Grace shirt, ripped black jeans and white skate shoes and shoved it under his bed.

'_I should probably wake Hinamori for breakfast…'_

'_Being considerate of her now?'_

'_Shaddap!'_

The schoolboy then realised that he could hear the shower running.

"Momo! You in there!"

"Ya! I'm just coming out! Why?"

"Well, hurry up coz there's only 10 minutes before breakfast!"

"Yea, I'm coming!"

Hitsugaya then felt himself blush when Hinamori came out wrapped in a towel. He quickly whipped around and faced the other direction.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom. Talk about half-asleep!"

"I-it's okay!" Hitsugaya stammered, his face deepening into another deeper shade of red. He quickly changed the subject. "So… you going anywhere today?"

"Yea! I think I will!"

"Where?"

"I have no idea!" Hinamori laughed as she slid on a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt. On top of that, she put on a black jacket and red keds. "Okay, I'm finished now!"

Toushiro turned around and quickly grabbed their room keys off his bed and threw one to her.

"We need to hurry up! Only two minutes left until breakfast!"

They hurried out of their room and stumbled into the hallway before breaking into a light jog towards the cafeteria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of six sat at their table and poked their breakfast with their cutlery. Strangely enough, none of them were hungry. Or maybe it was pure coincidence? Either way, Tatsuki decided to start a conversation.

"So… where are we goin' today?"

The girls (including Toushiro) all dropped their cutlery and looked at each other.

"How 'bout we all go shopping?" squealed Matsumoto and received nods of agreement from the others.

"Yea! We could go shopping for swimsuits for the summer!" Hinamori suggested and also received nods of agreement.

'_Shopping for swimsuits?.. .Shit!… I __**have **__to get out of this or the mission's over!'_

"I, uh… HAVE A DATE!" Hitsugaya blurt out, not aware of what he'd just said.

"You have an American boyfriend and you're from England?" Momo questioned.

'_Dammit… oh, stuff it! As long as it gets me out of shopping for swimsuits…'_

"Yea! He's a real sweetheart!" The boy said and pretended to be shy by rubbing his hands together. Luckily, Rukia trusted him a little more after he'd beaten up Cherry and Earl and wasn't analysing him anymore.

"That's nice! How'd you meet him?" Rukia questioned, resting on her elbow and raising an eyebrow.

'_What's with this girl? Is she screwing me?'_

"We met each other on MSN and got to know each other! Then we finally met each other last year! Hehehe…"

'_OMFG! That is the corniest thing I've EVER made up!'_

"That's nice!" Hinamori concluded before getting out of her seat and making her way out of her cafeteria and for somewhat reason, Hitsugaya got out of his seat and followed her.

'_Hey, hey, hey! Now, what's this fondness that you're developing for her?'_

'_Fondness? What are you talking about?'_

'_Play innocent if you like, you'll understand soon…'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

"Huh? I didn't say anything, Mina!" Momo replied with a puzzled look on her face.

'_Shit… I said that out loud?'_

"Huh? I didn't say anything, Momo!" Hitsugaya tried to mimic the confused girl and Hinamori burst out laughing. The white-haired teen shoved her shoulder playfully and they both stepped out of school campus and into the bright sunlight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_**THANK GOD! **__I'm __**out **__of that frigging girl's outfit!'_

Hitsugaya stumbled out of a handicap toilet in the closest mall and straightened out his ripped, black jeans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_**I **__**have to **__**tell **__**someone**__**! I can't let that woman just… harass me anymore!... But I can't, DAMMIT!'**_

Hinamori slapped her forehead as she was in deep thought, wondering through the mall. She'd actually come to buy some clothes but didn't as she slipped into the what-should-I-do? thoughts again.

'_**I'll get a drink from the kiosk outside the mall… they have to BEST milkshakes there… maybe it'll help me think…'**_

The frustrated girl trudged out of the busy complex and made her way to the kiosk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I need to call Ichigo… the public phones should be outside the kiosk outside this friggin' big mall…'_

Toushiro made his way out of the hectic place and jogged towards the public phone booth in front of the kiosk. He rolled his quarters into the slot and dialled the number for Room 361 in Dante Boy's High.

"Hello?" Ichigo picked up on the other end.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

"Toushiro! Wassup? Fun bein' a girl?"

"Shaddap!"

"So, did you assassinate the chick yet?"

"Nup…"

"Did you at least come up with a plan?"

"ICHIGO! IT'S BARELY POSSIBLE TO EVEN HURT HER!" Hitsugaya slammed his head on the glass, getting peoples' attention. He nodded in apology for scaring them to them before returning to his phone call with a blush on his face.

"Why? Dude, it's a GIRL!"

"First of all, that's pretty gender racist. Second of all, her friends are basically like her bodyguards and stick to her like Velcro. Finally, I'M HER ROOMMATE!"

Toushiro shook his head as Ichigo cracked up laughing on the other line.

"So? What if she's your roommate? Just do it and get it over with!"

"Yea! But…"

"What, you developing feelings for her after just three days?"

"NO! BAKA!"

"That was a direct response ne?"

"SHADDAP!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello! Ummmaa… just a small chocolate milkshake please!" Hinamori ordered and the man at the counter nodded and turned his back to her so that he could make what she'd requested. She nervously looked around to see if there were any bullies in the area.

'_OMG… I'll be embarrassed for life if I get punked here…'_

"Well, well, well… what do we here?" Momo snapped out of her thoughts and looked where the voice was coming from.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fine, fine. Don't cause a scene!"

"I'm not causing a scene and I don't want to because the girl's just a few metres away!"

"AW! Trying to impress her, now that you're in your guy form?"

"Shaddap!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gang of around five men in their early twenties cornered up on Hinamori. They were all wearing leather jackets and looked like they hadn't washed for days. Momo stepped back but they grabbed her as one laid a hand over her mouth. She squirmed violently but couldn't get out of the group's strong grasp.

Then, before she knew it, they'd dragged her into a deserted alleyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry… gotta go," Ichigo apologised on the other line. "Speaking of which, is the girl nice? Or is she a bitch? Then again, you wouldn't…"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and looked at the busy streets as Ichigo murmured on before his eyes widened and he realised something.

"SHIT! She's gone! Gotta go!" Toushiro yelled into the telephone before smashing it back into the receiver. He ran over to the kiosk to find Hinamori's mobile phone on the ground. The boy quickly went into her pictures and found a photo of her.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen this girl?" The prodigy asked, shoving the mobile phone screen into the man's face. The gentleman nodded his head.

"Yes. I think she was taken that way," he slowly replied and pointed to an empty street across the road.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bun-haired girl was now completely hopeless, trapped in the grip of the gang.

"Take 'em off!" A black-haired mohawk freak, who was obviously the group's leader demanded. The others grinned and ripped Hinamori's jacket. She innocent victim screamed but her mouth was covered by a massive hand.

"Hey, boss! She's got hell of a body! She's so cute!" One of the men leant on the wall with his hands on either side of Momo. He ruffled her hair and whispered into her ear, "We'll make sure that you enjoy this…"

The mohawked leader from earlier then tried to undo Momo's bun but she resisted, biting the hand that stopped her from screaming for her life. When-

"YOU PUNKS GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF THAT GIRL!"

_**SOZ 4 THE LATE UPDATE… I PURPOSELY LEFT THIS AT A CLIFF HANGER… THE NEXT CHAPPY IS FULLY FOCUSED INTO HITSUHINA AS HINAMORI MEETS THE REAL HITSUGAYA IN PERSON… I'LL TRY ADD SOME FLUFF… IF I CAN THAT IS… THANK YOU!**_

…


	7. Chapter 7

_**THANX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS! I JUST GOT MY NAME TRANSLATED INTO JAPANESE BY AN EXPERT THAT'S FRIENDS WITH MY COUSIN BUT MY LAST NAME IN JAPANESE IS SUMOMO… IT MEANS PLUM… IT'S SO PRETTY! YAY!**_

…

"YOU PUNKS GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF THAT GIRL!" Hitsugaya yelled at the abusers, panting from all the running. The leader stopped messing around with Hinamori and stared at him with an amused, underestimating look on his face.

"And what are you gonna do? Throw your matchstick legs at us?" He cooed. The schoolboy could feel his vein popping… again. It was popping a lot these days…

"Throwing matchstick legs you say?" Toushiro bellowed, bunching up his fists and tensing his muscles. "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER THIS!"

The prodigy tried to deliver a linear kick to the leader's jaw but the man just grabbed his foot and tried to slam him onto the ground. Hitsugaya however, just smirked and gave the dork a drop kick on the head before landing on the ground and giving him a roundhouse kick to the side.

Hinamori merely gaped at what she saw.

'_**Who **__**is**__** this guy and why's he saving me?'**_

"If anyone wanna take me on, then go right ahead!" Toushiro yelled at the whimpering gang members and smirked as they ran off, leaving their unconscious boss behind. "Asses these days… they're never strong… speaking of which, you okay?"

Hinamori blinked a couple of times before slowly nodding her head.

"Th-thanks…"

"Oh, here's your cellphone. You dropped it when those dickheads took you. Gotta go," Hitsugaya replied, brushing his clothes and turning around to leave.

"W-W-WAIT!" Momo stammered and got up onto her feet, shoving her mobile phone into her pocket. "Why did you save me?"

"That's a stupid question."

"And _**why**_ is that a stupid question?"

"Wouldn't you do the same if an innocent person was about to get raped?"

Hinamori's cheeks flushed at the question, which was obviously referring to her. How was he so direct?

"Hello? Did I say something wrong?" The teenage boy waved his hand in front of the girl's face with a cocked eyebrow. Then without thought, Momo lost consciousness and fainted on the spot.

'_Huh? Why'd she faint? Was I too frank?...Well, I can't just leave her here…'_

Toushiro sighed before hauling the unconscious girl onto his back. He made his way to the shopping mall.

'_Maybe I could lay her on a bench and wait for her to wake up…'_

The prodigy was only around twenty-five metres away from the entrance when-

"HEY YOU! PERVERT WITH THE WHITE HAIR! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MOMO?(!)"

Before he knew it, Tatsuki was yelling in his face about being a pervert, abduction, being worried sick about her friend and… things a friend would scream at to a kidnapper if they kidnapped your friend…

People were staring at them now as Matsumoto, Rukia and Orihime made their way to the commotion and tried to settle things. Tatsuki was getting serious now and starting to get violent. She slapped the boy across the face.

"Tatsuki! This isn't the way to solve things! Who knows why Hinamori's on his back! You just need to stop jumping to conclusions!" Matsumoto told the tomboy before turning around to face Hitsugaya with her arms crossed. "So pervert, why's our friend on your back?"

'_Pervert? Rangiku's acting just like Tatsuki without the yelling and violence! This isn't changing anything besides the person that's asking the questions!'_

"Well-"

"Have we met before?" Rukia's eyes filled up with suspicion as she inquired the boy.

"No."

To Rukia's surprise, the boy wasn't lying.

'_You haven't met __**me**__. You've met Mina! So easy to surpass this girl now…'_

Toushiro turned his head as he felt the petite girl on his back shift her position. Or try to.

'_**Why is it so warm and noisy?'**_

She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, causing the school boy to blush.

"Are you two going out?" Orihime inquired.

"NO! I don't even know her!"

"Then why's she on your back? HUH? ANSWER THAT! BET YOU CAN'T!" Tatsuki was yelling at him again as more and more questions rained down on him… again…

'_**I don't want to wake up yet… so comfy… but… ugh!... It's so noisy!'**_

Momo slowly opened her eyes before widening them when she realised the position she was in.

"OMG! I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to faint! Now my friends are yelling at you! Sorry!" The flustered girl scrambled over Hitsugaya's back and continued to apologise. "SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SO-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The boy yelled, feeling a vein popping at the back of his head.

"Wait… faint? Hinamori, **what **exactly happened?" Tatsuki demanded, disrespectfully raising her finger to Toushiro's nose.

"Ummmaa… I was attacked in an alleyway and he saved…" Hinamori trailed off when realising the dead silence that had fallen upon them before finishing off, "me?"

"You were **attacked **in an alleyway? No wonder your hair's all ruffled! You should've called us!" Rangiku scolded, lowering Tatsuki's finger from Hitsugaya's nose. "Thank you so much! We're VERY sorry to waste your time like this!"

With that, the girls marched off.

'_I thought Hinamori was an elite student… then why can't she take care of a handful of weak perverts?...'_

'_**I feel so guilty… I know!'**_

Toushiro grunted to himself before turning around to head off to random places when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to meet Momo.

"I was wondering… since you saved me and all… would you like to come rollerblading with us?"

"Ummmaa… k… maybe if-"

The other girls' mouths dropped open before Rukia ran up to her friend and dragged her back by her arm.

"You're kidding, right? You're not inviting him, right?" Rukia inquired her violet eyes boring into Hinamori's.

"I'll pay for his entrance fee?"

"That's not the problem!" Rukia's voice was now in a harsh whisper. "Look at him! His hair is bleached! He's a midget, yet he saved you from gangsters without a scratch and on top of that, you **know **the school rules off by heart! I mean, come on! You're mum's the headmi-"

"A-DOP-TIVE mother!"

"Fine! But look, I can't trust him! I get a feeling that we've met him before and that he's gonna cause trouble!"

'_Cause trouble, huh?... I'm __**more **__than just trouble…'_

Hitsugaya thought to himself while keeping a straight face. He was able to hear every word they were saying as he'd clipped a miniscule sound tracker on Momo's keds when she was on his back.

'_I never thought that Ichigo's inventions would actually come in handy though…'_

The rectangular sound tracker was barely noticeable as it was small, thin and coated in metal that had "Converse" carved into it so that it would look like a part of a shoe or fashion accessory. It could pick up ultrasensitive sounds and sent them directly to the receiver, which was also an MP3 and mini radio. All the prodigy had to do was to plug his earphones into the receiver and it appeared as if he was listening to music. Simple!

"Fine! But we're taking action if he harasses you!" He heard Rangiku whisper on the other end.

'_HARASS HER? I'LL HARASS __**YOU **__IF YOU DON'T STOP THINKING PERVERTED THINGS! YOU BIG-BOOBED… NO WAIT… I WON'T GO THERE…'_

Hitsugaya nearly choked on air when heard what Matsumoto'd reassured.

"Yay! Thanks guys!" The bun-haired girl cheered, jumping up and down. She ran to the prodigy and grabbed him by the arm. "They said you can come! I'll pay for your fee!"

"But I never said that I'd-"

Before the white-haired teen could finish his objection, he was being dragged to the rollerdome. He didn't really mind rollerblading for free with a few clingy girls it was just that…

'_Shit… I can't rollerblade though…'_

_**SOZ 4 THE LATE UPDATE! I WAS KEPT BUSY WITH ALL THESE STOOPID ASSIGNMENTS AND TESTS… DIDN'T GET TO DO THE FLUFF IN THIS CHAPPY BUT THEY'RE ROLLERBLADING IN THE NEXT CHAPPY SO HOPEFULLY, THERE'LL BE SOME THERE…**_

_**THANK YOU!...**_

…


	8. Chapter 8

_**THANKS 4 ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! YAY! MOTIVATION IS AWESOME!...**_

…

'_Shit… I can't rollerblade though…'_

They group entered the rollerdome to be greeted by the chilly breezes coming from the Aircon.

"YAY! It was so hot out there!" Orihime cheered as they made their way to the rollerblade loaners where they all tried on rollerblades. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were both size 7. The girl eagerly got to her feet and rollerbladed towards the rink.

"Come on, Toushiro! What are you waiting for?"

'_OMFG… I'm just glad that we're not ICE-SKATING!...'_

The prodigy hobbled his way to the railings before entering the rink… and falling onto his buttocks. He quickly grabbed the railings and started to drag himself around the rink. People were staring at him by now. A good-looking teenager with an athletic build and high intelligence that was **dragging **himself on the railings at a rollerdome? Sad… just sad…

'_Ok… I didn't kill anyone with these stupid rollerblades yet… it's ok…'_

'_Ya! Of course it's ok to embarrass yourself in front of your crush!'_

'_SHE'S NOT MY CRUSH! I DON'T LIKE HER! AS IN LIKE,LIKE HER! OK?'_

'_But dude, she's whippin' your ass at this thing… just look at her…'_

The schoolboy turned and lifted his head to see a petite figure zooming her way past people swiftly, yet gracefully. She quickly did a spin to dodge a toddler before skating backwards but not bumping into other people or falling down at the same time. The girl then spun around again so that she wasn't skating backwards towards an open area and did the splits before doing a perfect round off and landing on her feet again. Her bun came undone, releasing her dark, silky brown hair.

"NO! My cloth!" Hinamori stopped on the spot and rollerbladed back to where the cloth lay before picking it up and stuffing it into her pocket.

'_That "NO! My cloth!" bit just ruined it all… she's pretty good…'_

'_It's better than what you could do…'_

'_SHADDAP! It's not like I don't know that…'_

'_Ya, I know, I know…'_

'_Look, I'm just gonna slowly…' _Hitsugaya gathered up strength in his legs and slowly let go of the railings and started to hobble… VERY SLOWLY around the rink… _'That's it!... slowly… slowly…slo- WTF!'_

Before the poor boy could shuffle any further, he found himself whizzing and weaving through crowds of people. Hinamori was just a few centimetres ahead of him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

"HINAMORI! STOP IT! YOU SAW ME! I CAN'T SKATE!" Hitsugaya demanded, frantically waving his spare arm around to stay balanced. Momo just giggled and turned around to look at him.

'_**Hehehe… He's so worried! LOL!... It's almost cute!... WAIT! WHERE DID **__**THAT **__**COME FROM?...'**_

The girl's gaze was caught in his turquoise eyes which slowly started to check out his refreshingly reckless, white hair.

'_**I've met him before… I could sense it… but where? I can't remem-'**_

"WATCH OUT!" Toushiro's sudden warning made Hinamori snap back to reality. She turned around and swerved to skate away from a rail. However, at the same time, Hinamori's hair whipped Hitsugaya's eyes when she turned around. "ARGH! DAMMIT!"

Toushiro accidentally let go to grab the sharp pain in his eyes and he fell back. Wondering what'd happened to him, Momo quickly whipped around but tripped over Hitsugaya's leg and fell on top of him.

The pair laid there for the next few seconds, sprawled on the floor with Hinamori directly on top of Hitsugaya.

"Ow, ow, ow… That hurt… you okay?" Hinamori got up before realising that she sitting on the boy's stomach now. "OMG! I'm SO sorry! You okay?"

Toushiro groaned and rolled onto his stomach before getting up.

"You probably should watch where you're going… That's the third incident I had that you're involved in today and I just met you…"

"Sorry… I can ummmaa… teach you to skate…" Hitsugaya's gaze shifted from the ground to meet her eyes as she awkwardly finished the sentence, "in… return?"

She could see him thinking about it.

'_**He's gonna say no…'**_

"I am a fast learner you know…"

To Hinamori's surprise, the boy tilted an eyebrow in interest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh… Ouch! Did Momo just fall on his family jewels? Better had not!" Rangiku commented, leaning back in her seat being exhausted from all of the skating she'd done. Rukia playfully elbowed her in the shoulder.

"You're so sick-minded Matsumoto!"

"But you know…" Orihime leant forward on the table they were sitting at, her right arm supporting her head. "I know it's too early for this but…"

The others looked at her to encourage her to finish her sentence.

"They kinda look… how to say this… cute together… no?"

The sweet-tooth could see her friends thinking about it for a few seconds before Matsumoto suddenly pulled her into one of her death cuddles.

"YOU'RE RIGHT ORIHIME! IT'S A MIRACLE! OUR LITTLE PRINCESS IS **FINALLY **GETTING INTUITION! YAY!"

"RANGIKU! Please! Stop!... It!... Can't… breathe…" Inoue gasped in relief as the big-busted teenager left go of her before coming to another point. "But you know… I've definitely seen that boy in my research somewhere…. He was famous for something? I'm not sure but I've seen him in my research… definitely…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yair! You're doing it! Just step and ggllliiiidddeeee…. Step and ggllliiiidddeeee… step and- Your legs are too far apart!" Hinamori winced in guilt but giggled at the same time at the sight of the boy falling onto his buttocks… for the twelfth time.

"But I got it right?"

"Yea! You **are **a fast learner!" Momo helped the prodigy up and supervised him skating again. "At least you're not pulling yourself on the railings now!"

"Hmph, I guess…"

'_I'll be fine as long as I don't humiliate myself like that again…'_

After around half an hour of struggling, the boy managed to be able to skate at Hinamori's speed without falling over.

"YAY! You did it! But I bet you can't do this!" The girl laughed as she did a 360 spin then landed on her feet again.

'_K… Toushiro… just concentrate…'_

The boy squeezed his eyes shut as she twisted his body and before he knew it, he was skating on his feet again.

"You're really good for a beginner," Momo giggled before suddenly stopping on the spot. Hitsugaya also skidded to a stop so that he wouldn't bump into her. "I just realised… now that I've stopped…"

Hinamori turned around to face Toushiro with a strangely bold look in her eyes that were full of determination.

'_Shit… did she figure out that I'm from Dante High?...'_

"My feet hurt! We've been skating for over an hour without stopping!"

"So do mine. Wanna go get a drink?"

"Sure!"

'_THANK GOD! That was pretty close…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**OF COURSE I HAVE TO END THE CHAPPY HERE COZ I HAVE A BRAND NEW IDEA 4 THE NEXT FEW CHAPPIES IN MIND… SAY, I KNOW THIS SOUNDS STUPID BUT I'M JUST A BEGINNER HERE SO YA… BUT WHAT'S FLUFF? I MEAN, I FOUND OUT WHAT LEMON AND LIME ARE THE HARD WAY THE OTHER DAY… I WAS SCARRED FOR LIFE…**_

_**THANK YOU!...**_

…


	9. Chapter 9

_**HI… I KNOW MY CHAPPIES R SHORT BUT THANKS 4 ALL THE REVIEWS! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM TOUCH MY HEART! YAY!...**_

…

Hitsugaya quickly scrambled through the window into his room and ran into the bathroom, holding his girl's clothes underneath his shirt. He quickly slammed the door behind him and put on his bra before forcing on a pair of white shorts and a black oversized t-shirt. He jumped at the sound of their room door opening and being slammed shut.

"Hey Mina! You in there?" It was Hinamori but she sounded chirpier than usual.

"Ya! I'm in… here…" Toushiro forced out in his feminine voice.

'_Shit… I need to dispose these clothes… I can't just stuff 'em into my bag or she'll notice…'_

The boy desperately looked for a disposal unit or a bin but to his shock, there were none.

'_Damn… another place… not the closet… the drawers? No… shit… ummmaa… THE TOILET!'_

He leapt to the toilet, holding his clothes with one hand and stuffed the clothes in there. There was a loud Ka-plonk which were followed by sounds of splashing water and a stressed-out prodigy yelling, "SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hitsugaya rubbed the side of his head in pain when he'd realised that he'd hit it on the toilet seat. Hard.

"Mina? You okay in there?"

'_Shit… I don't have time for this…'_

Toushiro quickly got up on his feet, flickering the water off his hand and pressed the flush button.

_**Squilsch…**_

'_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! It's not flushing!'_

He desperately pushed his foot into the toilet and started to furiously stomp on the clothing in the toilet bowl. He was glad he was wearing shorts because the bottom halves of his legs were soaked. The boy then got out of the toilet bowl and stomped on the damned clothing with only one leg his time.

"Mina?"

'_shit… shit… shit… shit…'_

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN!"

Before the schoolboy knew it, the bathroom door had fallen to the floor with a loud **BOOM!** and was on the ground in front of a petite Hinamori in a one-leg kicking position with a worried expression on her face. Her worried expression drained as she saw what her roommate was doing.

'_**Ew! Why's her foot in the toilet bowl?'**_

Toushiro quickly pressed the flush button and… **SQUILCH!**

'_YES! Finally! It went dow- shit!'_

"SSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The roommate yelled out as he felt his ankle snap.

"Mina! Hang in there! I'm gonna get the nurse!"

With that, the petite girl ran out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have absolutely no idea on why or how you sprained your ankle by sticking it into the cubicle but please be more careful next time, Miss Mina!" The nurse finished bandaging Hitsugaya's foot and walked out of the room. The boy and Momo both stared at each other before both bursting out in laughter.

"So, how was your day? With the whole date thing…" Hinamori asked, curiosity filled her eyes.

"Oh! I dumped him!" Hitsugaya blurted out without thinking.

'_Shit… I'm making my life into a soap opera!...'_

"Aw! Why? How come?"

"He… was… dating another girl behind his back!"

"You're unusually cheerful for someone that was cheated on!"

"Oh, really? Ummmaa… how was YOUR day?"

The bun-haired girl stopped and a light, pinkish-red shade rose to her cheeks.

"This guy ummmaa… rescued me from this alleyway attack and we just spent some time… at the rollerdome!"

"That must've been nice!"

'_Actually, it WAS quite nice… WAIT! What am I-'_

"Ya, it was, actually! He really sucked at rollerblading but he improved REALLY quickly!"

The schoolboy had to flinch to stop his vein from popping.

"He was REALLY nice though… and if you think about it, kinda cute too!"

This time, it was Toushiro's turn to blush pink. He quickly turned his head so that the girl wouldn't notice.

"But Orihime reckons that she saw him in her research somewhere…"

'_Shit… telling her my real name was a REAL stupid move…'_

"It'd be nice if we met again…"

"Ya… I guess…" Hitsugaya grumbled beneath his breath. The two roommates sat in the room in an awkward silence before both jumping when their door burst open.

"QUICK SERVICE!" Matsumoto sang as she entered the room with a package in her hand. "Mina, you've got a package from… ummmaa… Hisagi and Ichigo? Who're they?"

"Oh, just my friends from England!"

Toushiro slowly got up, so he wouldn't hurt his ankle again, and took the parcel out of Rangiku's hands. He ripped the brown butcher's paper to see two separate boxes, one from Ichigo and the other from Hisagi.

"Open it!" Orihime chirped, bouncing on Momo's bed.

"Where the hell'd you come from?"

"Does it really matter?"

The boy sighed and opened Ichigo's package first. There wasn't much. Just stuff like sweets from England, his laptop and a letter.

'_I'll read that later…'_

Hitsugaya held Hisagi's box in his hands.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this…'_

He slowly ripped the box open when-

_**KA-BOING!**_

Toushiro fell back a little as a giant spring popped out of the box, spraying tampons everywhere. A note also flew onto his lap.

"**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT YOUR PERIOD SINCE 3 DAYS AGO! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**FROM THE BOYFRIEND OF YOUR DREAMS, SHUHEI HISAGI **

**X3"**

"That retard… I'm gonna-"

"Woa… he knows when you get your period?" Rukia asked with an eyebrow tilted.

'_Where the hell is everyone coming from?...'_

"WAIT RIGHT THERE I DO NOT-"

"You young ladies be quiet in there! It's 10PM!"

The girls (and one boy) stopped yelling above each other's voices and looked at the doorway to see a man with an overly high nose, wavy, brown, comb-over hair and round, red-rimmed glasses. He was obviously a teacher here.

"Sorry sir!" Rangiku whispered and the teacher stormed off.

'_I've seen that dude somewhere…'_

"Geez… Mr Hays is SUCH a gay teacher! Urgh! I wouldn't be surprised if he stripped his pants off and had a-"

"That's enough Tatsuki!"

Momo rolled her eyes and fell back onto her bed.

'_K… all these people appearing without a trace is starting to creep me out… No, wait…'_

"MR HAYS?"

'_What the fuck is __he __doing here?...'_

"Oh, him? He's our PE and combat teacher."

"PE AND COMBAT TEACHER?"

"Ya… he's pretty strong actually… I remember last time when Tatsuki dissed his mum and it took five teachers to restrain him!"

Tatsuki burst out laughing, "Oh yair! I remember that! That guy sure loves his Mumma!"

_**Flashback of what happened…**_

"_**As we all know, when we do a sidekick, we want to pull our knee in towards our chest and hit the enemy with our heel or the outside of our foot as it will hurt less for us and have more impact on them."**_

"_**Geez… we all know this… even a homo would be able to do it…" Tatsuki grumbled beneath her breath, rolling her eyes.**_

"_**Who called who a homo?!" Mr Hays stopped droning on about sidekicks and put his hands on his waist.**_

_**A couple of girls pointed to Tatsuki, who didn't really care.**_

"_**Come out here, Ms Arisawa!"**_

_**The tomboy trudged out to the front of the class.**_

"_**Now, I want to know WHO you were calling a homo and apologise!"**_

_**Tatsuki smiled.**_

"_**Dear Mr Hays's Mum, I'm sorry that I called you a homo but we've got to face the truth sometime in our lives! Thinking about it, if you're a homo, who's the daddy of Mr Hays?"**_

_**The classroom burst out in laughter as the teacher gave off a shade of red in his face…**_

_**End of flashback…**_

"Ya… he was pissed…"

All the girls were staring off into space now but snapped awake when Mr Hays came rushing back to their room.

"Now that I think of it, you girls can return to your own rooms and I'd like to talk to Ms Kishibe please!"

Rangiku, Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki all sighed before trudging out of the room. Hitsugaya got up and walked into the hallway with Mr Hays. The boy leaned against a wall, his arms folded on his chest.

"Why are you here?"

"Assistance! All the other boys are getting their holidays but you! You're the only one that hasn't finished their end-of-year mission!"

"I think you'd understand just by looking!"

"Anyways, be sure to finish the mission or you'll lose your name as elite student and be kept down for a year!"

'_Shit…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SOZ… SHORT AND CRAPPY CHAPPY… LATE UPDATE… HOW WORSE CAN I GET?... I'M SO HOOKED ON WRITING AGATEOPHOBIA… NNNNUUU!!!!!...**_

_**THANK YOU!...**_

…


	10. Chapter 10

_**MINA! I'M BACK FROM KOREA AND IT WAS… RANDOM BUT ANYWAY…. OMFG! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN MY FICS, MY USB WENT IN MY GRANDMA'S WASHING MACHINE!...**_

…

Toushiro stared out the window while the teacher tried to explain different types of locks and security systems that the students of the academy would have to face in their futures. He already knew this crap inside and out with Patrick Helens (from ch 1) in his school.

'_DAMN IT! That's not the problem though… Mr Hays is here and how much worse can this get?...'_

"Mina? HELLO? Ms Mina Kishibe!" The teacher boomed from the front of the classroom, her hands on her hips. The boy snapped out of his thoughts and quickly paid attention to the woman. "Please repeat what I've just said!"

"Ummmaa… security systems…" Hitsugaya desperately tried to remember what the teacher'd said in the last few seconds… or was it minutes?

"Ms Mina, I'm afraid that I'll have to put you in detention and make you do this at lunch time. Detention room, NOW."

The teen slowly got out of his chair and made his way out of the room. He could see Momo looking at him with a sorry look on her face. He just smiled at her and left the room.

'_NOT the best way to start a new school… never…'_

The boy could just hear what was going on in his classroom due to the echoing hallway.

"Ms Momo! What is the best way to surpass laser alarms when you can't see them?"

"Oh! Uh… g-g… get the laser setup system and shove them up your… what was it?... ummmaa… ass! I think?... Hehehe…"

Nobody laughed at the girl's lame and unstable joke and silence spread filled everyone's ears. However, the ice was broken by a VERY pissed teacher.

"Detention room, NOW! I am utterly disappointed that what you've just said came from an elite student's mouth!"

Hitsugaya couldn't do anything but stand there, eyes wide open in awe and shock at what'd just happened. Hinamori quickly yet clumsily scampered out of the room with a deep red shade in her cheeks. She quickly regained her balance and jogged to the side of her roommate.

"The answer to that was either to use chalk dust or just bust a hole in the ceiling and get to your destination by busting another hole once you're above it."

"I know! This is just revision after all!"

"Then why'd you say that?"

"To go to detention with you…"

"Why would you wanna go to detention with **me**?"

"I dunno! But I feel like we're sisters!"

"K…"

With that, the two ambled into the detention room where they were forced to stare at the blackboard for the next hour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OMG! Yay! Combat classes!" Hinamori sang as she skipped out of the detention room with her friend.

'_Geez… finally… combat classes…'_

Toushiro and Momo quickly jogged to a giant gymnasium that was sitting near a massive oval next to the senior school dorms and cafeteria. The entered the building to see their class sitting in two straight lines in front of each other with at least twenty metres separating them. Twenty-six pairs of eyes shot from their instructor to the two in the doorway.

"Ah! Girls, come in! Mina, I'm Ms Helensvale and you can be Momo's partner today! Come in and sit down!" The teacher called and the roommates parted ways and sat opposite of each other in the lines. "In fact, Momo and Mina can go first! Get up, you two and you may begin when I blow my whistle!"

Hitsugaya didn't need any explanation as Momo'd already told him about this at breakfast that morning. Partners were to sit opposite of each other in two different lines when waiting for their turn. When their turn came, they had to go into the middle of the twenty metre space and spar when the teacher's whistle blew. Their combat grades were decided on how many times they won or lost in matches by the end of each term.

_**SSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Before Toushiro knew it, he quickly had to dodge a spin kick that was aimed for his right leg. He did a backflip jump so that he could make some distance between him and the girl. He kept on wondering.

'_Is it alright to hit a girl?...'_

"Careful Mina, Momo beat me in 2 minutes and 46 seconds last time we fought, didn't you Momo?" Mrs Helensvale warned and Hinamori just nodded before her facial expression changed from the normal, bubbly face to a serious face full of concentration.

'_Good… I could analyse her strength…'_

Momo swiftly ran towards Hitsugaya, her fists clenched tightly. Toushiro propped his arms in front of him, prepared for a direct attack from the front but the girl just jumped over him and delivered a spin kick to his side. He quickly grabbed his roommate's leg to lessen the damage and used the chance to throw her a few metres away from him.

"Argh!" Hinamori yelped as she slowly picked herself up off the floor. Guilt started to wash over the boy.

'_Am I being too hard on her?...'_

"Hmmm… you're good, Mina… no wait, EXCELLENT! I think you'll be capable of fighting Ms Hinamori in full strength!" The teacher chimed, clapping her hands lightly.

'_Wha? FULL strength?... then what was the stuff from before?...'_

Momo nodded at the teacher then jumped up and down very lightly, shaking her arms and legs to loosen her muscles. The girl then raised her thumb to her mouth and bit the tip hard enough just so that blood would ooze out of the bite. She could feel the adrenaline flowing in her body now. The girl then ran towards the boy with her fists clenched even tighter. Hitsugaya steadied himself and set his fists in front of him, this time keeping an open mind of where the girl would attack him from. Hinamori first jumped up, making Hitsugaya look up for a seconds before he realised that she had slipped through his legs. The girl grabbed his shoulders and flipped over his head, slamming her legs into his stomach.

Toushiro grunted as he went flying a few metres away from Momo. He quickly stood up and dodged the girl jumping at him.

'_K… I think I can go hard on her…'_

The boy jumped at his opponent and grabbed her shoulders to spin around her body and slammed his leg into her back. Hinamori fell forward but quickly used her arms to push her off the ground, making her land on Toushiro's stomach. She raised her fist to deliver a punch when Hitsugaya brought his knee over and whacked her in the back of the head, making her fall forward and whack his head with hers.

The last thing the prodigy could pick up was the sound of the teacher's whistle blowing before he passed out with his roommate unconscious on him also.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light poured into Hitsugaya's eyes as he strained to open his eyelids. He was lying in a single bed in a white room. That was all he could tell.

'_Urgh… what happened?...'_

The boy tried to sit up but a hand quickly shot forward and pushed him back onto the bed. It took a while for Toushiro to fully rid of his pain in his forehead and see who the owner of the hand was. A feminine frame came into view followed by wavy, black hair and…

"Mrs Braun?" (A/N: From chp 5)

"Yes, I'm Mrs Braun and the head mistress wishes to talk to you as soon as possible Ms Mina."

The way Mrs Braun seemed to emphasise the 'Ms' in Hitsugaya's alias made him feel somewhat strange.

"Does she want to see me now?"

"It doesn't have to be now but it can be," the vice principal answered before leaning into Hitsugaya's ear and whispering, "Mr Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as his breath stopped in his throat and his mouth went dry.

'_What? How does she know?... This would also mean that Momo's adoptive mum would know as well… crap… does Momo know?...'_

"Do not worry as the headmistress, Mr Hays and I are the only ones to know your secret! So, when would you like to see her?"

"I-I think now would be more… convenient… ma'am…"

"Well, that's great! I could escort you there now!"

The vice principal helped the boy get out of bed and escorted him towards the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori laid in the bed next to her roommate but was awake.

'_**Her knee at my head really hurt…'**_

The girl then quickly snapped her eyes shut and slowed her breathing when she heard the door open and high heels click on the tile floor. She heard her roommate gasping and shooting up before a grunt as she (A/N: I'm describing Hitsugaya as a girl as this is from Hinamori's point of view) was probably pushed back down onto her bed.

Momo could only hear murmuring and whispering between the two and strained to hear them. She could've bit another one of her fingers to bleed and heard the conversation but she needed permission to do that.

'_**It's probably confidential anyway…'**_

Suddenly she heard her roommate stop breathing.

'_**Is something going on there?... Is something wrong?... No, wait… Mrs Braun wouldn't do anything like that…'**_

"Do not worry as the headmistress, Mr Hays and I are the only ones to know your secret! So, when would you like to see her?" Mrs Braun chirped.

'_**Secret?... What secret? My mum has something to do with this?...'**_

The student then heard her friend and the vice principal walk out of the door before slowly sitting herself up.

'_**I'm going to follow them!'**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THANK YOU 4 READING THIS CHAPPY EVEN THOUGH TO ME, IT'S SH BUT ANYWAY… I THANK ALL THE REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD AND ESCALATE MY SELF ESTEEM! THANK YOU SO MUCH!...**_

…


	11. Chapter 11

_**HELLU!... (I WROTE 'U' IN HELLO ON PURPOSE SO IT'S NOT A TYPO…)… THANX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR! YOU GUYS ARE LITERALLY THE BEST AND YOU ALL KEEP ME GOING IN MY FICS! YAY!...**_

…

Toushiro and Mrs Braun marched towards the headmistress's office in haste.

'_K… if they knew I was a boy then they would've kicked me out or even killed me… the headmistress, Mrs Braun and Mr Hays know about this… what the fuck is going on?...'_

"This is it!"

Toushiro snapped out of his thoughts as the vice principal knocked on a green door with a small frosted glass window on it that had small golden letters imprinted on the glass that read, "Headmistress's office."

"Come in!" A slightly high-pitched yet chirpy voice with a very light English accent called out. Mrs Braun opened the door and entered with Hitsugaya to encounter a woman that looked like she was in her early forties with wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders, toffee brown eyes and skinny build. "Ah! You're Hinamori's roommate! She seems to be very fond of you! Especially a certain white-haired boy that's rumoured that she's met when he saved her from an alley attack!"

Toushiro clenched his fists as he sat down on a chair.

'_I dun like the way this convo began…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori tried to keep the volume of her movements down to a minimal as she edged around the corners to finally reach her adoptive mother's office. She got down to her knees before halting half way.

'_They might see my shadow underneath the door…hmmm… aha!'_

The girl silently climbed on top of the fire extinguisher box and climbed onto a wall of lockers that had just enough room to fit her small frame. She quietly leaned in towards the door but she couldn't hear anything clearly.

'_Damn it… oh!'_

An air vent that was in the wall caught Momo's attention and sprung an idea into her head. The girl got out some nail clippers and pulled out the mini nail-filer and started to unscrew the bolts in the corners of the vent.

'_I knew these would come in handy…'_

The vent cover fell out of place with ease and Hinamori climbed in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You seem to be VERY protective of our little experiment. Don't tell me you're going to get feelings for her. Everyone knows that love's a taboo for missions like this," the headmistress alleged as she played with a wooden block that had her name carved into it. It read "Mrs T. Eleanor".

"I'm not in love with your daughter," Hitsugaya growled, still using his feminine voice which made Mrs Eleanor burst out laughing.

"Still using that voice here? Honey, this is a soundproof room! Chill!"

"I can do what I want where and when I want to."

"Oh, so cold! I think you're getting quite accustomed to using that voice. Aren't you?"

"Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"Dante High is itching for you to come back. Everyone's finished their assignments but you!"

Hitsugaya froze at the mention of his school before going into deep thought.

'_Why isn't Mrs Eleanor stopping me from killing Hinamori then?...'_

"Why are you letting me kill Hinamori?"

"You must know about Hinamori only being… part human? No, no, no… she's not that… let's say, a modified human!"

"And?"

"Before you know the story, you need to know who I was back then first. I was the professor that insisted on Hinamori's experiment and destruction. No, Mrs Braun was the one that insisted the destruction while I started the experiment."

'_What?...'_

The boy's eyes widened as he tried to think of something to say. He finally managed to ask, "Why destruct her?"

Mrs Braun sat on Mrs Eleanor's desk, crossing one leg over the other and explained, "If Momo grows up, gets married and has kids, what would those kids be?"

"'Mutants…" Toushiro whispered to himself as realisation struck him.

"And if those kids grow up and get married and also have kids, what would those kids be?"

"Mutants…"

"Exactly! If an entire race of mutants was born, the human race would be under threat!"

"**That **is why we're trying to terminate Experiment 006982-AYO," Mrs Eleanor sighed lazily and crossed her arms.

Pressure. The entire thing was just pressuring him even more than before on his previous end-of-year assignment missions. This was important! The human race itself was under threat! But… what if…

'_What if I can't do it by the time I have to kill her?...'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo shuffled her way through the cramped air vent before she finally reached an opening of where she could see and hear what was going on between her roommate and her mum. She lowered the sound of her panting and squinted her eyes so that she could see who was who more clearly.

"**That **is why we're trying to terminate Experiment 006982-AYO," The girl heard her mum sigh lazily and crossed her arms. The teenager stiffened at the sound of her lab name.

'_**Terminate?... Me?... but why are they telling Mina?... she's got **__**nothing **__**to do with this... Are they using a communication device?... but I can't see one anywhere!...'**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you can't do it by then, you don't have to," Mrs Braun said, eyeing the way Hitsugaya's body language practically screamed out that he was under too much pressure. "If you don't want to do it, you don't have to but we'll still kill her within the next month. We'll tell your school that there's some difficulties going on that they should give you more time. In that time, make her happy, be her best friend in school and out of school."

"That is all, good bye and you may go!" Mrs Eleanor suddenly jumped out of her seat and pushed Toushiro out into the hallway.

'_Why did she do __that_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs Braun, I've got matters to solve, may I please ask you to leave the office until later?" Mrs Eleanor asked, sitting back down in her chair.

Mrs Braun nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Momo started to shuffle backwards as silently as she could.

"How long are you going to pretend that you're not there, Momo?"

The girl froze and held her breath.

"You can come out of the vent now young lady…"

Hinamori sighed and kicked the vent cover off, crawling out of the cramped space in the progress.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I used to do that when I was a little girl like you. Crawling through cramped spaces but not EAVESDROPPING ON OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS!"

Mrs Eleanor's roaring voice rang in the soundproof room, causing Hinamori to take a small back step. Her mum rarely yelled at her even when she was beating her.

'_**This is gonna be bad…'**_

She started to run towards the exit but her mum grabbed her by the shoulder, turned her around and punched her in the cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SOZ BUT I HAD 2 LEAVE IT THERE… THANKS 4 READING!... I'M GONNA TRY TO WORK MORE ON THE HITSUHINA RELATIONSHIP NOW!...**_

…


	12. Chapter 12

_**THANX 4 THE REVIEWS! I'M TRYIN' TO MAKE THIS INTERESTING!...**_

…

Hitsugaya trudged back to his room with a stern façade that masked the pressure he was under. He slammed the door of his room, causing people to jump in surprise or wander what was happening. The boy then slumped onto his bed and closed his eyes before falling into deep thoughts.

'_This mission is too troublesome… They should've sent some help... no, wait… all I have to do is assassinate her and go unnoticed… this shouldn't be so hard!...'_

Toushiro slammed his fist on his mattress and jumped off the bed. He looked down when he felt something crinkle beneath his foot.

'_An envelope?...'_

The boy examined the envelope and opened it.

'_Kurosaki's letter?... I was meant to read this 2 days ago!...'_

(A/N: If you can't remember, it's from chappy 9)

_**HEY, TOUSHIRO, WASSUP?**_

_**THINGS HERE ARE GOOD… GAWD, I'M TURNING THIS INTO THE LETTER FROM AN IRISH MOTHER… K, FUCK IT. I'M GONNA MAKE THIS SHORT, SIMPLE AND BRIEF AS THIS MIGHT SHOCK YOU OR EXCITE YOU OR STUFF IT, IT JUST DEPENDS ON WHAT SITUATION YOU'RE IN…**_

_**YOU SEEM 2 BE HAVIN' TROUBLE WITH THE CHIX AT THAT SCHOOL, EH? (LOL…) TROUBLESOME?... DANTE HIGH'S SENDING YOU SOME HELP IN. THEY'RE GONNA BE RENJI, A SENIOR NAMED 'GIN ICHIMARU' (A PLAIN WEIRDO), HISAGI AND ME. WE'RE GONNA ARRIVE AT AMERICA ON THE 28**__**TH**__** SEPTEMBER ON 3PM. YOU DUN HAVE 2 BE AT THE AIRPORT IF U DUN WANNA BUT WE'RE GONNA BE STAYIN' AT A HOTEL CALLED 'THE MISTRESS' THAT SHOULD BE FOUR BLOCKS AWAY FROM OFELIA'S ACADEMY… IT SOUNDS LIKE SOME KINDA PROSTITUTE HOTEL… GEEZ… BE PREPARED COZ WE'RE GONNA TURN THIS MISSION UPSIDE DOWN!**_

_**RIGHT, ABOUT YOUR LAPTOP, I'D CHECK MY E-MAIL COZ THE LAST TIME I MADE PATRICK **_(Helens from chappy 1) _**HACK INTO HISAGI'S ACCOUNT, HE E-MAILED YOU AT LEAST 5 OR MORE TIMES A DAY JUST TO ANNOY YOU WITH CRAP LIKE HOMOSEXUAL PORN SITES AND STUFF…**_

_**CYA… SOME TIME…**_

…

_**PS: WAT THE FUCK'S TAKIN' YOU SO LONG?... DUN TELL ME UR IN LOVE OR SOMETHING… WATEVER… CYA…**_

…

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and the letter fell from his shaking hands. His mouth went dry as he bent over to pick the letter up from the blue carpet floor. He quickly shredded the piece of paper into tiny shreds and finally threw the pieces in the air as he fell back onto his bed.

'_I dun get it… I'm gonna finish this mission soon… then, why aren't I glad or at least annoyed that Ichigo and the others are coming?... Speaking of which, they're coming on the 28__th__ of September which should be a Sunday… today's the 22__nd__… SHIT!... Why didn't I read the letter earlier?...'_

"DAMN IT!" Toushiro slammed his fist onto his mattress again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori started to run towards the exit but her adoptive mum grabbed her by the shoulder, turned her around and punched her in the cheek.

"HOW MUCH OF IT DID YOU HEAR?"

"You're trying to kill me using Mina… why? Why, Mina? She's done so much for me! She means so much to me! I might not mean much to her but… why her? Why-"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Mrs Eleanor panted and aimed a scratch at the girl's face but missed, scratching her neck instead. Momo and the principal both froze as the student slowly raised her hand to her neck. She felt warm, liquid… slowly oozing out of the shallow scratches. Blood.

Hinamori raised her shaking hands to her face. Blood. On her fingertips. Reflecting the light from the ceiling, showing off its bold colour of crimson. Fear started to take over the girl as adrenaline flowed through her veins. She could feel it now. Her energy levels boosting. She looked back at her mother, who just threw a slap at her face and kicked her in the stomach, making her fall back.

"I'm quite accustomed of those disgusting adrenaline boosts of yours, filthy girl. Get up and leave if you don't want to get another punishment!"

"Punishment? What did I ever do to you? All I did was follow everything you've said, got the grades you wanted me to get and made it to elite student without your help! I shouldn't even-"

The teenager was hushed by a splash of water in the face from a vase that was from Mrs Eleanor's desk.

"You. Can. Leave. NOW!"

Momo quickly bolted out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro stormed out of his room with the scrunched up letter shreds in his hands.

'_I shouldn't throw the letter in the bin in our room… I'll shred it and put it in the garbage disposal unit…'_

He turned a corner when he bumped into someone. A wet someone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urgh… ow… I'm so sorry, I should watch where I'm go… Mina?" Hinamori quickly got up onto her feet, and brushed her clothes.

'_FUCK!... out of everyone in this friggin' school, why did I have to bump into MOMO?... at least not with this stupid letter…'_

On a spur of moment, Toushiro quickly turned around and stuffed the shredded letter into his sports bra before turning around to meet his roommate again. The roommate stared at him with an awkward expression on her face. The next few minutes seemed to feel like centuries as the two quickly tried to smash the awkward silence.

"Momo, why are you wet?"

"Uh…"

"Were you bullied agai-"

"NO!... Or that's not it!... Hehehe…"

"Your neck's also bleeding… wait… Did something happe-"

"NO!"

"You sure?"

"Yea! Fully! 100! I'm great! You know, a-"

"You wouldn't have to be Rukia to know that you're lying…"

The female's eyes widened before she quickly turned away to hide the tears falling from her brown orbs. Choked sobs escaped her mouth and her body started to tremble.

"They asked you to kill me… didn't they?..."

"What are you talking abou-"

"I HEARD IT! I HEARD EVERYTHING!"

"Everything?"

"Are you really going to kill me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SOZ, BUT I HAD TO LEAVE IT THERE COZ I SUDDENLY GOT A WRITER'S BLOCK (URGH…)… SOZ THAT IT'S SO SHORT… THNX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!…**_

…


	13. Chapter 13

_**SOZ 4 THE LATE CHAPPY GUYS!... I HAD A LOT GOING ON SO YA… SOZ, THANKS!...**_

…

"Are you really going to kill me?"

The boy quivered at the question and beads of sweat started to form in the palm of his hands and forehead. They slowly rolled down, off his cheek and onto the tiled floor. The inaudible sounds of them smacking onto the tiles seemed to sound like hammers banging. His breaths soon sped up and became ragged pants as he desperately tried to come up with an answer.

"I want you to tell me the truth!"

"Umm…"

"Because I love you!"

Hitsugaya's world seemed to stop turning at that moment and each second rolled on like a million years. He gulped and tried to straighten out the situation.

'_So… sh-she __loves __me?... woa…'_

"As a sister!"

"Oh!... Yea! Certainly! Well, der… then we'd-"

"You didn't think that the wrong way right?"

"No! I didn't! Of course not!"

'_Well, what would you expect? DAMMIT!...but at least we changed the topic…'_

"I think I might have this _**'thing'**_for the Toushiro guy I told you about…"

The young male choked on his breath at the very moment and started to cough and choke uncontrollably. Still being the prodigy he was, he wasn't used to having females in his life.

'_Woa… what was that?'_

'_The moment of where you're about to realise that you've got feelings for this girl…'_

'_Urgh, Shaddap.'_

'_Then what was that reaction?'_

'_Speaking of which, what was with that reaction?...'_

"Umm… Mina? You okay? Wanna go to the nurse?"

"NO! NO! NO! I'm fine!"

"I kinda got the idea at that… Hehehe…"

"Umm, why him? Like, why not… somebody else?"

"Well, I dunno… it's just… he's a… gentleman?"

"A gentleman?"

"Mhm! He's smart, strong… his personality's also one of a kind!"

"Huh?"

"He's like THE Iceman from the Himalayas on the outside but on the inside, he's like a cute, fuzzy teddy bear!"

Hitsugaya flushed a deep red and looked away. Teddy bear? Now, that was a new one…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo slowly rolled out of her bed, onto the carpet floor and reached for the shrieking alarm clock on her nightstand. She rubbed her eyes before looking at the time.

'_**Urgh… umma… 28**__**th**__** of September… 5am… wait! 5am?! I thought I set this for 7!...'**_

Hinamori's wondering on why the alarm clock had sounded so early stopped when she realised that Mina wasn't in her bed. She looked around the room to see if she'd rolled out of bed like she had but came to realise that the shower was running.

'_**I'm so glad it's a Sunday…'**_

The girl picked herself up off the floor and stretched her arms above her head, turning around in the process to check her appearance in the mirror. The teenager's eyes widened when they set on her near-disco-freak hair.

'_**I need a brush…'**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro slid his clothes off and threw the undergarments onto the cold, tiled floor. He had to take showers with his wig then take it off when he was washing his hair so that he could come out with the wig wet, making it look like he'd washed his hair.

He turned the faucets, sending water gushing out of the showerhead. The sound of a thousand water drops drumming on the tile floor and glass of the shower room drowned out the sound of the alarm clock he'd set for 5. The boy'd woken up half an hour earlier to his roommate sleep talking about marshmallow penguins (I've done that b4… Hehehe…) and completely had forgotten about it.

He stepped into the water and sighed as he felt his shoulder muscles loosen. He stood there for around four to five minutes before snapping awake.

'_I need to hurry up and get ready to go to the airport…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_**Mou, where did I leave my brush?...'**_

The girl got out from under her bed and sighed in defeat. She tried to neaten her hair out with her fingers but only failed.

'_**Brush, brush… brush… oh, right! I left it in the bathroom…'**_

Momo made her way to the door but hesitated to turn the handle.

'_**It's fine! We're both girls anyway!... it's not like I'll look…'**_

With that, Hinamori opened the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya squeezed the shampoo into his hand and started to run it through his wig in circular motions. He had no idea of why he even used the circular motion- technique for a wig but it'd become a habit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo, squinted her eyes through the mist and reached for her brush which was laid next to the sink. She could just barely see her roommate's muscular figure through the mist.

'_**Woa… she's REALLY muscular… she almost looks… like… a boy… NAH! What am I saying? She can't be… a… boy… I think…'**_

Hinamori was caught in denial over her very weak logic until she saw the undergarments on the floor.

'_**Sponge boobs?... who'd wear sponge boobs glued to their bra?... O… M… G… wait, wait, wait… I can't jump to conclusions… Hehehe… YES! The brush! YAY!...'**_

The girl quickly then, scrambled out of the steaming room and shut the door quietly as she could behind her.

'_**Ok, Hinamori! Think straight, there's NO WAY that Mina's a.. guy… right?... well, today's Sunday… there's only one way to find out!...'**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SOZ, 4 THE LATE UPDATE… THE LAST FEW CHAPPIES (INCULDING THIS ONE) MIGHT LACK A LITTLE THAN B4 COZ I'M REALLY SICK AND I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT… THNK U'S… I'LL TRY MAKE THE CHAPPIES LONGER FROM NEXT CHAPPY ONWARDS IF I CAN!...**_

…


	14. Chapter 14

_**THNKS 4 ALL THE REVIEWS IN THE LAST CHAPPY GUYS!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN BLEACH OR SENSES FAIL'S MUSIC...**_

"Oh, no!... Please, please, please… no…" Orihime Inoue sat with her head in her hands, not wanting to believe the contents on the laptop screen in front of her on her bed. "So… all this time…"

_**10 HOURS AGO…**_

Mina and the girls all looked through the displays of clothing in the shop windows, laughing at each other's jokes in their current conversation. Toushiro had everything planned out. From how he was going to meet his guy friends to what he was wearing that way.

'_K… we've just gone past McDonalds and Hisagi should-'_

"Mina!" Hitsugaya breathed in a deep breath before turning around to see the familiar orange hair, 69 tattoo, red hair and not-so familiar whitish-violet hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Hisagi! I missed you so much!" Toushiro squealed in his feminine voice (making it hard for his male friends not to burst out laughing) and ran towards his friend with wide-open arms and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Well, if it isn't Mina! And how's she doing at her new school?" Renji cooed, popping a vein in Hitsugaya's temple.

"It's awesome!"

"Hey Mina! Who are they?" The boys turned around to answer Hinamori's question.

"Friends." They all answered in unison, making Rukia suspicious.

"Lies. It looks too planned, just by the way that you all answered at the same time on the same tone."

"Rukia! Give them a break!" Rangiku lightly slapped the raven head's arm and turned around to meet the guys. The scolding was then followed by an awkward silence, which Rangiku broke. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! This is Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa and Momo Hinamori!"

"Well guys, these guys are Shuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki and Gin Ichimaru!"

Another awkward silence followed the group before Toushiro decided that he wanted to get changed.

"Ummmaa… guys… I have to GO TO LESSONS! See you later!" He chimed before ruching off to the toilet with his sling bag.

"Hmmm… I wonder what lessons they are…" Hinamori started but was cut off by Hisagi.

"Music. She takes guitar and singing lessons."

"Is she good?"

"Nah, she sounds like shit." (AN: I LOVE Paku Romi so I would NEVER mean that!)

"Okay…"

"I'm just kidding!"

"Oh! Fine then… ummmaa… so… you guys wanna hang out with us or you got something to do?..."

"Ummmaa-"

"Well… I guess we could hang around for a bit if that's okay with you ladies!" Gin quickly butted in, getting the mission back onto the tracks.

The group walked around for a bit when Hisagi stopped in front of a music shop.

"Hey, guys! Can we take a look in here?" Hisagi called to his accomplices who all turned around to see where the boy wanted to tour. The group looked at eachother for approval before nodding their heads and walking into the store.

Hitsugaya stumbled out of the handicap toilets in his boy's clothing.

'_This is gonna kill me one day…'_

That day, he was wearing white knee-length shorts with a loose, black hoddie with its zip undone, revealing a white "Thirty Seconds to Mars" t-shirt and black converse shoes.

'_Ok… once I get changed, I go into that music shop where I can do whatever I wanna and "coincidentally" meet Ichigo and the others…'_

The boy sprinted towards his destination and ran inside. From then, he walked around the music shop pretending to look at instruments and acting as natural as he could. He then was into the electric guitar section.

"Hello! Do you need help with anything?" An assistant walked over to the prodigy and asked as politely as she could.

"Yes, may I please try that guitar hanging on the wall over there?"

The woman took the guitar off the wall and handed it to Toushiro. He took a look at it first until he plugged it into an amplifier and started playing the guitar part to Calling All Cars (AN: It's by Senses Fail and it's an AWESUM song! Try listening to it!)

Hinamori was the first one to step into the store and gasped at all the instruments. It wasn't long before she realised that somebody was playing something in the guitar room.

'_**Senses Fail!... This person's pretty good…'**_

Momo walked into the guitar room and her eyes widened.

'_**Toushiro!...'**_

"Toushiro! Omigod! I never thought I'd see you again! Wassup?" The girl cheered as she walked over to the boy, who immediately stopped playing.

"Momo?"

"Well… who else? Hehehe…"

"You doing well?"

"Mhm!"

"Wait… Oi! Is that Hisagi?"

Hitsugaya waved his hand over his head to get the group's attention. He put the guitar back on its stand and walked over to the group.

"Well if it isn't our Toushiro! Wassup?" Ichigo slapped his roommate on the back.

"Nothin' much… Hey, how do you guys know Momo?"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Rukia butted in, an eyebrow lifted. Matsumoto was starting to feel strange as well. "Hey boys, can the girls have a private talk for a sec?"

Ichigo elbowed Hitsugaya in the ribcage before mouthing, "Sound tracker, ON!"

Nodding, the prodigy switched the device on and waited in anticipation.

"Something's DEFINITELY going on!" Rukia whispered harshly.

"As in?" Momo asked.

"Everyone that we've met so far is related to each other!"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Hinamori," Matsumoto butted in. "You "coincidentally" met a guy that specialises in street fighting and he's a fast learner, then you meet Mina's friends and the white-haired freak on the SAME DAY and they all know each other!"

"They're all guys with the same interest that live in the same area!"

"That's what's bothering us! We've never seen them live in this area and we've been here for what, like six to seven years?"

"And," Orihime joined in with the conversation. "Wasn't there a rumour saying that a guy was sent to assassinate you?"

"How do you know that?"

"I first didn't believe it but then I hacked into Dante High account and found it."

On the other side of the room, the boys nearly died of shock.

"That bubbly chick HACKED into our school's data base?" Ichigo muttered, his eyes widening.

"You look like a lion that's found new meat!" Renji cooed only to be punched in the face.

"That's not the problem here," Hisagi stated. "They could find our identities if they wanted to."

"THIS is what I meant by "I can't kill them, her friends stick to her like Velcro!""

"I see the point now," Ichigo agreed.

"Ara!"

Everyone's attention averted to Gin and his random remark. "That Matsumoto girl. I've seen her somewhere…"

Expecting it to be something important, the rest of the group rolled their eyes before getting back to the conversation.

"Fine! I'll be careful!" Momo quickly tried to end the conversation, worried that the boys were getting bored.

"Hinamori, we're doing this because we don't want you to get hurt! We'd all do the same for each other!"

"I know! Can we get back to the guys?"

"Ok but Inoue's gonna be researching soon as we get back!"

The girls returned to the males who quickly ended their conversation and turned off the sound tracking device.

_**SOZ 4 THE LATE UPDATE AND I KNOW THIS CHAPPY'S NOT VERY GOOD COZ I'M ON A WRITER'S BLOCK BUT I GOT SOME STUFF INSTALLED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY!... THANKS 4 READING!...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**HEY GUYS! SOZ 4 THE LATE UPDATE! HEHEHE…**_

…

Hitsugaya tried to act as casually as he could on that day even with the pressure rising and the mission was getting more sparked. Every time Rukia, Tatsuki or Matsumoto looked at him, it was as if they were throwing daggers. Orihime wasn't really the type to "throw daggers" but according to rumours, she was able to be scary when she wanted to. And Momo? Well… she was still… Momo…

"Hey, Toushi! Don't space out on us like that!" Renji yelled in the prodigy's face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"It's your turn on the karaoke!"

Hitsugaya was quickly dragged back into reality as the events of the last four hours rushed back into his head. They walked around the mall, talked and had lunch together. Now, they were on karaoke and it was his turn. The boy was quite surprised that he'd forgotten about the day, even through Renji singing hardcore screamo into the mike. Not that he was bad at it. In fact, he was one of the best screamo singers Toushiro'd met. Or maybe the only one.

Hitsugaya groaned as he got up off his seat, grabbing the mike and walked up to the front. He turned around to see Momo looking at him with enthusiasm in her eyes. He remembered what her eyes were like when she was suffering. So much pain and tears but she'd always try to hide it. Even though it was too obvious to ignore. Just for the sake of the people around her. How would she react when she found out that Toushiro was Mina? That Mina was actually there to kill her? A wolf dressed up as a sheep. The last seven words made the male cringe as he put the mike back down onto the table and opened the door.

"Hey, where ya goin'?"

"Toilet."

"You still owe us a song!"

"I know that."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toushiro opened the cubicle door and sat on the toilet seat. Not that he actually had any "business" to do in the toilet but just some… thinking?

'_What the hell?... What was THAT just about?... such guilt and emotions are unnecessary in any sort of mission! Wait… I only felt guilt, right?... The 'EMOTIONS' bit comes from nowhere!...This is so screwed…'_

The boy then exited the room, slamming the door behind him. He walked into the room that his friends were in and grabbed his hoodie, which he'd taken off earlier before heading towards the door.

"Hey, Toushi! Where ya goin'?" Gin called out but he didn't answer. Instead, he ran outside the shopping mall and out onto the street without looking out for cars.

The sound of honking car horns filled his ears as he dodged the vehicles and for a few of them, jumped over their hoods.

"Oi, kid! Watch where ya goin', will ya?"

"HEY! WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!"

"This is a road! Not a playground!"

"I'll run over you the next time!"

Hitsugaya ignored the cursing drivers and sped out to the park. He stopped, realising how hard his heart was beating against his chest. The boy spent a few seconds catching his breath before realising.

'_Why am I running?... There's nothing to run away from…'_

'_Maybe reality?...'_

'_What? You again…'_

'_I thought you wanted to know what you're running from?...'_

'_So what?'_

'_Maybe you're scared…'_

'_What?'_

'_It's not like you haven't felt this way before…'_

For the first time in his life, Toushiro's conscience fully got him. He wanted to deny it, yet he couldn't. He tried running from reality before only to feel even more pain than it should've caused when it caught up with him. He couldn't explain it. He found it so humiliating to show his emotions of his weaker side. It made him look weak. It made him so… made him so…

'_Vulnerable?...'_

'… _Yea… this is so stupid…'_

'_You don't have to do this…'_

'_And lose your position as elite student? Have the humiliation poured down on you?'_

'_Since when were you a poet?...'_

'_Very funny…'_

'_Are you doing this because you don't want others to think of you in that way or because you actually want to?...'_

'_I'm going to succeed in this mission. I'm going to go back to England and carry on with life….'_

'_Hey, you-'_

'_I'm. Going. To. Succeed. That's final.'_

This time, to Hitsugaya's surprise, his conscience didn't argue with him. He'd decided that he'd do this. There was no going back now.

'_No going back. I'll think that if I hesitate.'_

* * *

Matsumoto lightly stroked her chin, thinking… thinking… She was sure she'd seen that "Gin" guy before…

'Gin… that's a weird name… a… weird… name… OMG… No way!'

"You!" Rangiku jumped off her chair, making everyone turn around, including Ichimaru Gin. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Who?"

"You! Y-you're the boy! Ummmaa… the boy who lived next door to my orphanage when I was eleven!"

"Ara! So ya remembered?"

"Wait, you knew and didn't bring anything up?"

"You can say that…"

_**HEY GUYS! I HAVE TO STOP IT THERE THIS TIME… I KNOW THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND I'M SORRY… I KNOW THAT I SAID THAT THERE'D BE ACTION IN THIS BUT SORRY… GAWD, THIS IS PATHETIC… ;;… SORRY… I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE, IT'S JUST THAT I'M REALLY BUSY BECAUSE ONE OF MY FRIEND'S SISTERS PASSED AWAY AND MY FRIEND COULDN'T REALLY PULL HERSELF TOGETHER (WHO WOULD?)…**_

…


	16. Chapter 16

_**HEY GUYS! I'M WRITING THIS CHAPPY ON A WRITER'S BLOCK SO THERE'S HIGH CHANCE OF IT BEING SHITTY… BUT I GOTTA GET THE STORY ROLLING! THANKS 4 READIN'!…**_

…

Toushiro turned his laptop on and drummed his fingers on the mousepad as it loaded. Soon as it was fully loaded and logged in with his username, he immediately checked his e-mail. His inbox popped up with a notice saying he had over 315 emails but he didn't bother reading them and emptied them all into the trash can before deleting them permanently.

'_They're probably all from that Hisagi dumbass…'_

Hitsugaya sighed before signing into his MSN account.

**Iceman1220 has signed in.**

**TensaZangetsu100 is online.**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s is online.**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**Wassup?**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**Nothing…**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**Fun having a vagina?**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**It's better than your half-inch**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**IT'S NOT HALF INCHED!**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**Yea, watever**

**Monkeybrainst4ttoos says: **

**I'm serious!... wait, brb, gotta measure**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**We prefer that you don't**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**Amen 2 that**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**Fine…**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**Talk about monkey brains…**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**SHUT UP!**

_**Monkeybrainst4tt00s has invited Punker69 into the conversation**_

**Iceman1220 says:**

**Crap**

**Punker69 says:**

**Hellu**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**Hi**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**Yes. Hellu**

**Punker69 says:**

**You're the one that invited me, dumbshit**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**Who's the one that mistook a man as a woman on their assignment mission?**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**Lol. U serious?**

**Punker69 says:**

**SHADDAP!**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**I get a feeling you won't graduate at this rate**

**Punker69 says:**

**Renji Shitbrain over there was meant to keep it a secret!**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**Who's got the shitbrains here?**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**Both of you**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**/agrees/**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**At least SOMEONE here's got some sense**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**And a crush on the chick w/ orange hair and BIG bOObs**

**Punker69 says:**

**Which one? There were 2**

**Pnker69 says:**

**But out of the 2, it'd probably be Orihime**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**SHE'S THE ONE!**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**Shut up**

**Punker69 says:**

**So it's true? Owo…**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**You're kidding, right?**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**No**

**Punker69 says:**

**So Ichigo told you or shit just spilled from ur mouth and it turned out 2 be true?**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**Both**

**Punker69 says:**

**/raises eyebrow/**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**I think it's coz Ichigo's always preferred the chicks with big bOObs… since grade 8**

**Iceman1220 says:**

…

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**No I didn't. It's just that you prefer flat chested chicks like that… what's her face?**

**Punker69 says:**

**Rukia Kuchiki?**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**Yea. That was her.**

**Punker69 says:**

**Just sweet revenge on Renji Monkeyshit**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**Change of topic. Now.**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**agrees**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**About Hinamori. How to kill her.**

**Punker69 says:**

**Just break her heart or something**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**Wtf?**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s:**

**Females are highly emotional creatures**

**Punker69 says:**

**Add that to PMS**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**O.o… poor Toushiro**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**Break her heart?**

**Punker69 says:**

**Or make her life into a living hell. Like join forces with her enemies and that Mean Girls shit**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**That movie was hot**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**Join forces with enemies? Wtf?**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**That'd be easier.**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**U agree w/ him?**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**Making her hate you would make it easier 2 kill her**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**Exactly HOW would that be easier?**

**TensaZangetsu100 says:**

**Bcoz u'd know she can't return ur feelings**

**Iceman1220 says:**

**WHAT?**

**Monkeybrainst4tt00s says:**

**Does Iceman like Momo?**

**Punker69 says:**

**HUH?**

_**Iceman1220 has exited the conversation.**_

* * *

Momo and her friends all trudged back to their dorms, exhausted from their day. They all said their "See ya laters" and went to their own rooms. Hinamori unlocked the door to her room and threw herself onto her bed.

'_**So Mina's not here yet… still at her lessons?...'**_

The brunette sighed before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

"Orihime, did you find anything yet?" Tatsuki asked her big-busted friend, who's eyes were glued onto her computer screen. The sound of keys clicking filled the room before the louder sound of the "Enter" button silenced them.

"No… this type of research isn't very easy… I've only found myspace profiles on people with the same or similar name so far…" (AN: There's no way I own Myspace…) Inoue sighed, waiting for the new search page that she recently used to load up.

_**SLAM!**_

Orihime yelped at the sudden person bursting into their room, panting. The girl didn't need to see who it was as Arisawa was yelling at them now.

"WHAT THE HELL, MATSUMOTO? YOU CAN'T JUST-"

"I just realised something!"

"What, your boobs grew again?"

"NO! This is serious! This can change **everything**!"

"You want me to get everyone and you can tell us all at once then?"

"Yes but NO! Not Momo or Mina! Everyone but those two!"

"What? But that's keeping secrets from them!"

"Sometime it's best to keep secrets unknown! I promise you, they'll find out soon enough!"

Tatsuki let out a long sigh as she ran her right hand through her short, black hair.

"Fine, I'll call everyone but Rukia and NOT those two… okay?"

Rangiku nodded her head in a rush and watched the tomboy run out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. The strawberry blonde-haired teen whipped around to face Inoue, who had a curious, yet shocked expression on her face.

* * *

"All right… Tatsuki made me finish my shower early so that I could come to this… _meeting_… it better be important… where's Momo and Mina?" Rukia questioned, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she sat on Orihime's bed.

"Matsumoto insisted that we bring everyone but those two."

"But that's-"

"You'll understand when I tell you!" Rangiku burst out, causing silence to wash over everyone like a blanket. It was rare for the chirpy female to be like this. The last time she was like his was when her car was vandalised. "You guys know Gin?..."

"Yea," Rukia answered. "He gives me the creeps…"

"The guy that looks like a fox with the weird smile?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yea…"

"I think he's funny!" Orihime chirped.

This conversation was going off track and it was annoying Matsumoto. A LOT.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! You don't even know what he is!"

"We all know he's a guy."

"Guys are strange creatures."

"More like _clueless_…" Tatsuki added, making the girls giggle.

"AND HE'S FROM DANTE HIGH!" Rangiku yelled. Everyone went silent, their eyes growing to the size of saucepans. The only sound that was able to be heard in the silence was the breathing of the group. Nothing else. It was like everything was dead…

"He… is?" Kuchiki forced out. "How do you know for sure? Orihime didn't even research it yet."

"I know! I know him more than any of you do! I knew him since I was six! In fact,… in fact… I…"

"You what?"

"I loved him…"

"EH?"

* * *

Toushiro walked into his room to find Momo asleep on her bed, her arms and legs spread out like a starfish. The moonlight shining through the windows cast a special glow on the female's curvy, yet petite body. She mumbled something before rolling over into a foetus position. Hitsugaya was able to make out her eyebrows creasing into a small frown. Her breathing was heavy and she was tossing about a lot, mumbling things under her breath.

'_Maybe she's having a nightmare?... She'll catch a cold if she doesn't have a blanket…'_

'_And I thought you were going to try your friends' plan of being a bitch?...'_

'_Yea, I'm gonna but this is the last thing I'll do for her as a friend…'_

The boy got his roommate's blanket and cast it over her body. He turned around to get into his own bed but stopped when he felt a hand around his wrist.

"Momo?..."

"Sorry… I know this is a bother but… can you stay with me… just for tonight?..."

"You okay?..."

"Yea… I just had a nightmare… that's all…"

Hitsugaya turned around and faced Hinamori but gasped when she pulled his wrist towards her, making him fall into her bed. He didn't know how to react. All he knew was that he was blushing madly and his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. The boy breathed in and out slowly before gathering up his emotions again.

'_Something's not right…'_

"H-Hinamori… you really okay?..."

Toushiro didn't need a verbal response as he felt Momo nod her head on his back.

"What was… your nightmare?..."

The white-haired prodigy didn't do or say anything as he heard the brunette stop breathing for a few seconds before sighing. He felt her hands snake around his waist, pulling their bodies together. The male then realised that his back was getting wet and his roommate was sobbing. He turned around and put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head as the female cried her heart out in his chest.

"I don't know why you're crying but you can cry all you want…" Hitsugaya's eyes widened at what he'd just said before averting back to their normal size. Those words. They weren't anything like what he'd normally say. But just then… they seemed to almost stumble out of his mouth.

"Thank you… Thanks so much… Mina…"

--

_**OKAY, I KNOW THIS WAS CORNY OR WHATEVER BUT I'M IN A WRITER'S BLOCK… BUT THIS IS THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL BEFORE OUR SCHOOL GOES ON THREE WEEK HOLIDAYS! YAY! SO HAPPY! I'LL HOPEFULLY UPDATE THEN… SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! THANKS 4 READING!...**_

…

_**ANTHONY**_

_**XOXO**_

_**OXOX**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**THOSE WHO TOOK THEIR TIME TO REVIEW IN THE LAST CHAPTER, THANK YOU!... THIS CHAPPY'LL HOPEFULLY EXPLAIN THINGS BETWEEN RAN-CHAN AND GIN…**_

…

"What do you mean _you were in __**love**__ with him_?" Tatsuki demanded, her hands clenched into fists.

"I only recognised him when we were doing the karaoke!" Matsumoto snapped.

"Woa! Wait! Can we all just shut up?" Rukia intruded. Silence washed over the group and all attention was at the raven-haired girl as she explained her past.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_The 10-year-old Matsumoto Rangiku knelt down on her knees and poked her head through the safety bars on the balcony as she gazed down on the boy with purplish-silver hair. She'd known him ever since she could remember. Well... not really know him but... she knew his existence... He was a mysterious boy with a smile which seemed to be even stranger than the unique colour of his hair. He reminded her of a fox. A little fox. The way he smiled and how he'd randomly look away from the book he was reading and smile at her when he felt her presence- which always surprised her._

_Every weekend from twelve to four, he'd come and sit in front of the bushes beneath her balcony and read. He sometimes draw or write as well. Besides that, Rangiku knew nothing of him. Not even his name or how old he was. He looked around her age though._

"_Ah, Ran-chan! What are you doing out here? Are you looking at that boy again?" Mrs Kanade asked as she came out onto the balcony and sat herself next to the little girl. Mrs Kanade was a very kind lady who looked after Matsumoto ever since she found her in the boot of the car with her husband. Her and her husband also raised a few other orphans in their home as they couldn't have children so it was... sort of an orphanage... not an official one though._

_The strawberry-blonde blushed and cleared her throat, looking away from the boy. She quickly poked her head back out from the bars but yelped in pain when her ear rubbed against the bar rather hard. The little fox-faced boy immediately looked up from the pages of his book and smiled at the girl rubbing the side of her face. Her blush- which seemed to already be there- deepened and she turned her back on him._

"_Would you like to come over for lunch?" Before Rangiku could stop her from doing so, Mrs Kanade asked the boy hopefully. "You've been out here for quite a while!"_

"_Okay... if it's okay with tha her, that is..." The boy grinned. Matsumoto was taken aback by the boy's strange dialect. She quickly rushed a nod before scurrying into the house and staying in her room._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Gin... Ichimaru Gin..."_

_Every Saturday and Sunday after that, Gin came over for lunch at Rangiku's house. At first, she was rather afraid and nervous around him. However, as time passed, she knew him more and more. He was eleven years old, only one year older than she was. He also enjoyed sports- hockey and kendo in particular- and he had no parents too. He always lived in an apartment with his uncle since his parents both died. __Matsumoto wasn't really sure how to react or act around this. Was it better to pity the boy and be gentle if it came up and ask about it? Or just pretend it was never brought up and look past it? She had no idea. But that didn't change the fact that their bond grew and soon, they were best friends._

_It all happened very fast, just over a time of around eight to ten months. Before she knew it, Rangiku was starting to develop... feelings?... Anybody would've looked upon it as a small, childhood crush but it was different to the little female. There were times when Ichimaru couldn't come over for lunch as he had to attend a sports match, be grounded or tend to his uncle when he was sick. She'd feel very... bored? Empty?... she couldn't exactly put her finger on the emotion that ate away at her when he wasn't there._

_However, this didn't compare to the time when the boy didn't show up. Well... not for a day or two... but for a steady two to three months. Mrs and Mr Kanade both started to worry for the boy but also for Rangiku when she sunk into utter depression. Where was he? Did he not want to be her friend anymore? What if the situation was worse? What if something had happened to him? Matsumoto didn't want to think of it._

"_Ran-chan! There's a letter for you!" Mr Kanade telling the girl that she had mail immediately perked her up... just a little bit. This was the first time that she'd received anything through the post. She took the small envelope from her foster-father's hands and literally stopped breathing when she saw the name printed onto the back of the envelope._

_**Addressed to: Matsumoto Rangiku**_

_**From: Ichimaru Gin**_

_Sudden curiosity and interest in the letter bursting alive within her, Rangiku tore then envelope open and read the letter with trembling hands._Momo sighed and turned over once again in her bed before leaning over her white-haired friend's shoulder and checking if she was asleep. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing steadily but who knew if she was pretending? The brunette steadied herself by placing an arm over her friend's boy and turned her head and glanced at the clock hung on the wall. 1:24am...

* * *

"Marshmallow penguins out to get you again?" Hinamori gasped in surprise and looked downwards to see her roommate smirking at her. She blushed in embarrassment and turned away.

"No! And how did you know?"

"Who wouldn't if their roommate sleep talks about it? Maybe I should video tape you on my phone..."

"Eh? No fair!"

Momo looked back down when there was no response to find Mina staring back up at her with a deep, crimson blush that she could just make out in the dark. She then realised why... Oh...

* * *

Toushiro smirked at Hinamori when he made fun of her sleep talking. She blushed in embarrassment and turned away. He then immediately realised that her breasts were over his face, only a few centimetres above his nose. He felt a heated blush rise up to his cheeks and he turned away.

"Ah, sorry..." The brunette moved off his body and onto her side of her bed.

* * *

Looking down on her roommate's face made her realise quite a few things. She had white hair. So did Toushiro. She had blue-green eyes. So did Toushiro. She looked so much like Toushiro! In fact, they nearly looked identical!

'_**Is it even possible for siblings of opposite genders to look exactly identical?...'**_

"Hey, Mina..." She started.

"Yea?" Her friend rolled over and faced her. "What?"

"You know Toushiro... how I talk about him a lot and all that..."

"Yea... Why?"

"Do you have any relations... with him?"

* * *

_**Hey, Ran-chan,**_

_**I know it's been a few months and this letter might arrive later than I wanted it to so I must apologise. Sorry. I would've said goodbye but it was so sudden and I didn't get time to. I recently got selected to go to Dante Boy's High in England. It's a school where I can achieve my dream. I'll have the best education and future when I graduate from there. It's a boarding school so I won't be able to see you for a long time but the offer was a once in a lifetime chance and I REALLY wanted it. I'm sorry and I'll understand if you decide not to be my friend again.**_

_**Make sure to stay where you are coz I'll come back for you when I graduate! I can promise you that because I love you and I probably always will.**_

_**I know this letter is REALLY short and brief but I'm writing this at the airport and I have to board the plane in three minutes. Sorry. (again...)**_

_**We'll meet once again.**_

_**Yours only,**_

_**Ichimaru Gin**_

_At that very moment young Rangiku closed the letter, tears brimming her eyes, all the emotions that filled her heart when he didn't visit came rushing back. They weren't boredom... emptiness... or betrayal. But loneliness._

_There was a high chance that she wouldn't ever see him again. He was half the world again in a boarding school and wasn't able to return until he graduated. She'd never see him reading or drawing or writing beneath their balcony again. She wouldn't be able to grow up with him. She wouldn't be able to go to school with him. She never told him. How she felt. She'd have nobody by her side when she was lonely._

_But she couldn't lose patience. She had to wait. She had to believe in him. She wasn't sure if it was just plain old hope that he'd return or something else that seemed to spark deep within her heart... she knew... they'd meet again. One day. When the time was right..._"But I never heard from him again... and he didn't even write letters... and I just thought worse of him when I found out that Dante High wasn't what the school really seemed to be... he never told me. I was so..." Matsumoto bit her lower lip, sighing as she said the last word. "Betrayed."

* * *

_**OKAY, I KNOW THIS CHAPPY WAS very CORNY BUT YEA... I'M IN A WRITER'S BLOCK AND I'M LIKE, "MEH..." AND I'M CURRENTLY A LITTLE BUSY WITH OUR SHOWCASE EVENING COMING UP AT SCHOOL... OWO... SCARY... ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE! THEY INSPIRE ME SO MUCH!...**_

_**...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**OKAY PEOPLEZ! THANK YEW 4 THE REVIEWS! OMG! I'M TRYING TO GET THIS FANFIC MOVING! URGH!**_

"Do you have any relations... with him?"

Hitsugaya froze. His breath was caught in his throat as he quickly tried to think up of an answer. What was he meant to say? He couldn't just tell her that he was a boy! Only God knew what'd happen after that! And the mission was so close to success! He couldn't let anything happen now!

"Why would I have any relations with HIM? I only know him because you do."

"Yea... that was a silly question." Hinamori bluntly stated, not completely satisfied with her roommate's answer. Thinking about this was starting to help things make sense now. The pieces of the puzzle were just fitting together...

'_Mina doesn't seem like a girl at all sometimes. She never gets changed in the girls' change rooms, she avoids going to the nurse... Her body... her body's also different... more muscular and heavily built. Not to mention, she's also pretty tall for a girl in her age. She only wears converses because her feet are HUGE... she spends hours at a time in the bathroom... She doesn't really care if she gets in trouble or anything... she acts like she's going to be out of here soon sometimes...'_

Orihime's eyes widened and her mouth went dry when she read the contents on her screen. The words just... didn't seem to sink in. She quickly shook her head and bolted up from her seat. Rangiku, Rukia and Tatsuki jumped and whipped their heads around to see what was going on in the ginger-haired girl's direction.

"Everyone! I found something!" Inoue stated. All the girls got off the bed and ran to see what was on their friend's computer screen. "When we went into Momo's room, I noticed that Mina had a laptop. So just in case, I scanned everyone's MSN conversations that occurred this month and the month before to see if there was anything to do with Dante High or our school in any of the conversations. There were a lot but I found one which seems to... match... a little."

The females read the contents on the computer screen and gasped.

"Hey, do any of you have any of these guys' numbers?" Tatsuki inquired.

* * *

Hinamori slowly opened her eyes and groaned as she felt the sunlight burning into her brown orbs. She quickly shut her eyes again, rubbing them and being careful when she opened them again. They felt like she'd just gone swimming in the ocean with her eyes open. The brunette turned her head to see that her room was empty. She glanced at the clock hanging off the wall.

'_It's 7:58… breakfast is at 8… I'll take a shower now, skip breakfast and have breakfast outside… I'm so glad today's a Sunday…'_

* * *

Rukia, Orihime, Matsumoto, Tatsuki and "Mina" sat at a table in the cafeteria. All was silent besides the constant chattering of the other females around them. They all noted that Momo hadn't arrived for breakfast but didn't go to her room to fetch her. They knew that if she wanted breakfast, she would've been there with them by now.

"So?..." Rukia repositioned herself so that her head was on her elbows. "What did you guys think of yesterday?"

"Meh, it was okay…" Arisawa grunted, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think it was really fun! We should do it again!" Inoue chirped.

"Well, we DO have time today!" Rangiku stated. Kuchiki inwardly smirked. Everything was going according to plan. Perfect. "And speaking of which, I managed to get Gin's phone number!"

"Really? That's so awesome! Maybe we can go to the skating rink!" Orihime sang, getting even more excited. "What do you think, Mina?"

Everyone turned to the white-haired girl when they realised she was awfully quiet. Kishibe seemed to be lost in another world of her own, gazing off into the distance. Tatsuki waved her hand in her friend's face but received no reply. Matsumoto leaned in towards Mina's ear and yelled as loud as her throat would let her.

"HELLO?"

"Oh my god! Ouch!" Kishibe burst back into life, clutching her throbbing ear. "Don't do that again! What's your problem?"

"What's YOUR problem?" Rukia argued back. "Spacing out on us all like that!"

"Sorry…"

"So we're going to call the guys from yesterday and invite them to the skating rink, okay?"

"Yea… wait, what?"

By the time Hitsugaya realised what he had just agreed it, it was too late. Rangiku was already on the phone with… probably Gin…

"Hey! Yea! So you guys are free too?... That's awesome! Yea, see you in… uh… thirty minutes! See ya!" The strawberry-blonde flipped her phone shut and grinned. "All set!"

* * *

Momo skipped through the hallway and was about to push open one of the glass school entrance doors when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, the student quickly whipped around and slapped the hand off.

"That isn't very polite, Ms Hinamori. It really hurt! Sometimes, I think that you're getting stronger every day…" It was Mrs Braun. Hinamori sighed as her heart pace slowed back to its normal speed again.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Braun. Is your hand okay?"

The vice principal raised her beautiful hand to her face and inspected it. No bruises or scratch marks. Thank goodness. The woman's bright green eyes then met Momo's.

"Your mother wishes to see you, Ms Hinamori."

Hinamori groaned at the mention of the principal. "Can she wait until tonight?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think so… her schedule seems rather packed today… She's waiting for you in her office!"

The brunette mumbled a "thank you" and ambled towards her step-mother's office.

* * *

Mrs Eleanor sighed as she saw the door to her office slowly creaking open, Momo slowly poking her head in. Soon as the younger female came into the room, she scowled, sniffing the air as if there was a putrid stench in it. Well… there was…

"About time!" The principal chirped, tapping her cigar on the side of her bin before putting it to her lips again for another puff.

"I thought you quit smoking…"

"You did?"

"Well… that's what you told me when I was twelve…"

"Honey… That's what I **told** you…" The step-mother got out of her chair and approached her adopted daughter. She stroked the student's cheek before raising her chin so that she was looking at her in the eye. She exhaled the cigar smoke into Hinamori's face. The brunette turned away, coughing. "What people say and what they do are two different things."

"Why did you call me here?..." The bun-haired girl inquired, a rather sharp tone in her voice as she wriggled out of the woman's grasp. Mrs Eleanor sighed, walking towards Momo as she backed away from her.

"I was flipping through your biological documents last night and it turns out that you're at growing stage again."

Hinamori growled beneath her breath and slapped her forehead with her palm. Not again. She hated her growing stages so much. They were times when she would suddenly get drastically weaker and frail as her body matured a little more then suddenly become stronger and more cunning than how she was before the growing stage. She had to get used to the new strength and train to be able to control it. But what she hated most was-

"Aw… don't be so angry…" The principal laid her hand on Momo's shoulder and leaned into her ear. "You can always end this if you want to…"

"What?" The brunette quickly pulled away from the woman but was only pulled back towards her again.

"All it takes is a quick gunshot to the head… or heart if you prefer that…"

"You're crazy… What kind of mother persuades her daughter into suicide?"

"But you're **not** my daughter… or biologically that is…" Mrs Eleanor bent down so that she matched height with Hinamori. She took the cigar out of her mouth and put the end of it on her daughter's collar bone. The girl yelped in pain and fell backwards, clutching the burn and wincing.

"You didn't just call me here to take advantage of my weakness, did you?..."

"No." The principal walked to the girl and put the cigar on her cheek, burning her again. "I was only testing you…"

"What?..."

"Next time," Mrs Eleanor then burned Momo in different spots on her neck with every word on rest of her sentence. "I expect you to come quickly when I call! Understand?"

The brunette bit her lip in an attempt to not cry out in pain. Failed. The older female grinned before putting Hinamori's hand on her lap. She grabbed the cigar one last time and put the end on the back of her hand, twisting it this time.

"You're disgusting…" Mrs Eleanor released the girl's hand. "Go play playschool with your roommate…"

Momo got up onto her feet and stormed out of the workplace, slamming the door shut behind her.

--

_**OKAY! YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND KILL ME! YEA, 1, IT WAS A REALLY LATE UPDATE AND 2, IT WAS A SHITTY UPDATE AT THAT… OWO… OH GOD… ALL THE SHITTY TESTS AND ASSIGNMENTS...**_

**_NEXT CHAPTER:... I'M THINKING ON SORTA CONCENTRATING ON MATSUMOTO AND GIN'S RELATIONSHIP IN THE NEXT CHAPPY SO SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO I GUESS... HOPEFULLY..._**

…

THANK YEW!...

...


	19. note

Hello reviewers and readers,

(Let's face it, we know that there are TONS of users out there who read stories but aren't stuffed to review in them… but that's very beside the point.)

I'm afraid that it might be a while until I update as my life just dropped into the stake pits again but it'd probably take some time to crawl out of this one. As to what happened… it's a long story. I've just lost the light that used to guide me through my road of life and now, I'm being torn apart by the darkness. (I apologise for the slight use of poetry.) And it hurts. A lot.

I know that this is my second time this year already and I'm so sorry.

But I'm sure a lot of you have felt like this before. (Although I'm not too sure if you've got the same story as I…) Nobody deserves to go through this and go down the same path I did. (URGH! I'm getting off-topic… again.)

Back to the point, I'll update soon. (Maybe a bit later.) But the Christmas Holidays are coming up soon so maybe I'll update a bit more frequently then.

Until then, goodbye.

And sorry.

Cheers,

Freakaga1n.


End file.
